Tyler Gunderson: La Leyenda del Fútbol
by megaleo444
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Blu fuera FUTBOLISTA?, ya que no hay fics de Río que tengan que ver con algún deporte, y como buen fanático del Fútbol y de Río que soy, hice este fic, espero que les guste
1. Capítulo 1

**Buenos días!  
Soy Megaleo444 y este es mi primer fic, se podría decir que es algo así como una versión de lo que pasó antes de la película si Blu fuera futbolista, ideé hacer esto ya que no hay fics de Río en español que tengan que ver con algún deporte, espero que les guste**

Capítulo 1: Un día normal

* * *

Era un día como cualquier otro en Minnesota, la gente adulta yendo a trabajar, los niños jugando con la nieve, las aves silvestres de la zona como Gansos o Patos preparando su migración al sur, todo era normal. Pero no toda la ciudad estaba así, en una parte específica, dentro de un establecimiento que aparentaba ser un estadio deportivo, se estaba jugando un partido, más precisamente el partido clásico del estado de Minnesota, Timberwolves vs. Wanderers.

-_"Go Timberwolves, Go!" _se escuchaba al público alentar animadamente desde una tribuna* con banderas y camisetas Blancas con Azul.

-"_Wanderers, Wanderers!" _gritaban los fanáticos de la tribuna* contraria, donde predominaba el color rojo.

El marcador indicaba que ambos clubes se encontraban 1-1

-"_El clásico de Minnesota se encuentra igualado en 1-1, van 89', se acabará el partido en empate?, espero que no..."- _Decía el Relator del partido_-"Atacan los Timberwolves, retiene el balon Franck Michaels, avanza Michaels por la banda derecha, Michaels se la pasa a Oxford, Oxford amaga y sigue, continúa Mike Oxford, saca un balonazo a la otra banda, y el balón se perderá por la linea... no! La alcanzó a sacar Ericksenn, corre Erickssen, Kyle Erickssen patea y la para el portero de Wanderers dejando el balón suelto en el área... Patea Gunderson de rebote... y gol! Goooool de Timberwolves! Cuando el árbitro estaba a punto de pitar el final, apareció Tyler Blu Gunderson y anotó lo que es el gol de la victoria en el clásico de Minnesota... No señor, el árbitro anuló la jugada por fuera de juego, según indica la tecnología que nos proporciona la Federación de Fútbol de los Estados Unidos, Tyler Gunderson no se encontraba en off-side al momento de patear, pero el árbitro anuló el gol a pedido del Línea, lo que significa que esto acabará en empate..."_

-"_Y terminó! El árbitro pitó el final del partido, con goles de Jay Taylor para Wanderers y de Jimmy Marshall para Timberwolves, más un gol anulado que debió ser válido de Tyler Gunderson para Timberwolves, el clásico del estado de Minnesota acabó 1-1..."_

* * *

Blu era futbolista, desde que lo secuestraron desde pequeño había querido demostrar habilidad, inspirandosé cuando vió al jugador humano estadounidense Eric Wynalda, para luego seguir tomar de ejemplo a jugadores como Landon Donovan y Clint Dempsey. Blu jugaba de interior por la banda derecha y segundo delantero, aunque si era necesario podía también jugar de mediapunta, delantero centro, mediocampista central o extremo. Blu era uno de los jugadores principales y estrella, tanto en su club como en su selección nacional.

Todos los jugadores estaban en sus respectivos vestuarios.

_-"_No te preocupes Blu, la próxima la anotarás, estoy seguro, no te desanimes, errores arbitrales hay en todo el mundo..." decía uno de los compañeros a Blu, tratando de animarlo.

-"Lo se, pero lo que no puedo creer es que ese "error" arbitral suceda justo cuando meto el gol de la victoria, en el clásico de Minnesota, y en el final del partido, demasiada casualidad, empiezo a creer que podría haber soborno para que no nos den la victoria" dijo Blu

-"Tonterías, aunque pensadolo bien, en el fútbol de humanos es frecuente, pero ya no importa, jugamos bien y nuestros fanáticos nos aplaudieron, dimos buena impresión, y además estamos en el 1° puesto de la liga con 4 puntos de ventaja sobre el segundo, que son los Galaxy de Los Ángeles"

-"Pero Galaxy todavía no jugó esta fecha, mañana juega contra Dorados de Sinaloa"

-"Aún así, aunque gane por goleada, nosotros seguiríamos punteros, o no?"

-"Pero Kyle..." Decía Blu, interrumpido por Kyle

-"Sin peros, el sábado próximo jugamos con Colorado Rapids, mejor dúchate que apestas, y prepárate para el partido que viene, si lo ganamos los aseguramos una clasificación directa a la Copa de Oro de la Concacaf, además los Rapids están últimos en la tabla, y el otro partido jugaremos contra Sporting Cansas City, que nos pisa los talones desde hace 6 fechas." Dijo Kyle

-"Ok, tienes razón, no me debo calentar la cabeza con este tema, y entrenar duro para estar de 10 puntos para el siguiente partido"

-"Así se habla! Bueno me tengo que ir o sinó mi dueño no me dejará salir, suerte Blu, nos vemos"

-"Adiós Kyle"

Dicho eso, Blu se aseó correspondientemente y se retiró del establecimiento a la parte trasera del estadio, que era algo así como un estacionamiento, donde tomó su patineta y se puso en marcha hacia su casa. Mientras patinaba sobre la vereda, veía cómo había muchas aves silvestres emparejadas, o volando, cosa que entristeció a Blu porque no podía volar, ni tampoco tenía pareja, mientras pensaba, se olvidó de su objetivo por un segundo y casi lo atropella una camioneta(XD). Luego de haberse salvado de milagro de un posiblemente mortal accidente, Blu siguió su camino hacia su hogar. A pesar de estar sólo, Blu tenía compañeros y amigos, su dueña Linda, y el Fútbol, cosa que lo apasionaba y entretenía desde que se acostumbró al mundo de los humanos.

Una vez llegado a su casa, se saludó con Linda, y revisó la hora, eran las 7:30 PM, luego de merendar ya que llegó con hambre luego de jugar, fué a la 2° planta de la casa, prendió la Laptop y abrió Skype, revisó entre sus contactos, seleccionando a uno que decía "John Cooper" y realizó una VideoLlamada.

-"Hola John, cómo estás?"

-"Bien pues, oye, mañana a las 7:00 AM nuestro entrenador quiere hacer una charla y entrenamiento extra, no estoy seguro para qué"

-"Ahm ok, nuestro entrenador está loco jeje, oye quería preguntarte algo"

-"Dime"

-"Tú crees posible que el árbitro haya sido sobornado para que no me cobre el gol, el en partido de hoy?" preguntó Blu de manera interesada

-"Claro que no, de haber sido sobornado, lo hubiera favorecido durante todo el partido, además fue una jugada milimétrica, por un par de centrímetros no era offside, y el Línea estaba a unos 10 metros y tapado por los demás jugadores que nos quedamos allí espectantes a ver como terminaba, no te calientes la cabeza con eso, errores tenemos todos" le respondió John

-"Si, supongo que tienes razón..."

Y así John y Blu hablaron durante un rato, hasta que...

-"Bueno Blu, mi dueña ya está llegando, asique será mejor que me vaya, adiós"

-"Adiós"

Luego de su charla, Blu cerró Skype y apagó la Laptop, miró de reojo el reloj, que marcaba las 9:40 PM

-"Cómo pasó el tiempo tan rápido?"

Blu cenó, se despidió de Linda con su saludo "especial", y se fue a dormir, aún algo perturbado por su gol inválido que le hubiera dado la victoria, y dudoso de qué era lo que su entrenador quería hablar con los jugadores del equipo.

* * *

**Eso es todo, quizá me haya salido un poco corto ya que soy nuevo en esto xD**

**Quiero dejarle agradecimientos a Recinos LTD por apoyarme y ayudarme mucho con esto delos fics, y también agradecerle a otros autores como Dark-Kazoo, SpyTaku299, KevinBlu, ThunderBlu, SimpsonSoloSimpsons, Zir Agron, Applejack Spix, phoenix-bird-blu, DarkMat, carliz97, MexicanTops, etc. por hacer tantas buenas historias e inspirarme a hacer las mías...**

**Saludos desde Argentina :P**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2: El plan**

* * *

_"Blu, Blu ayúdame Blu!"_

"Morirás Blu"

"Muajajajaja"

"No dejaré que nada te pase"

"No, por favor no! No se lo lleven!"

"¿Qué haremos con él?"

"Tú vales mucho dinero"

"Yo te voy a cuidar"

"Tienes talento muchacho"

"_¿Te gustaría ser futbolista?"_

"Olé, olé, olé, olé, Gunderson, Gunderson..."

* * *

_-_"AHHHHH!" Blu despertó de golpe, acababa de tener un sueño nada gratificante -"Creo que tuve una pesadilla..." Miró la hora, eran las 6:40 AM -"Son las 6 de la madrugada, ufff, qué cansancio..."

_Flashback_

"Mañana tenemos un entrenamiento y charla con el entrenador a las 7 AM"

_Fin Flashback_

"Oh no! Ya casi son las 7, tengo que ir al entrenamiento, hoy el entrenador nos quería dar una charla, espero que valga la pena" Se estiró, abrió su jaula, y se dirigió al cuarto de Linda para revisar si había despertado "Linda aún sigue dormida, bueno, supongo que me iré sin desayunar" mientras caminaba por el pasillo, giró la cabeza, y alcanzó a ver una jugosa manzana en la cocina, el estómago le rugía, y tenía que ir a entrenar, no podía ir en ayunas. Con habilidad se subió a una silla, y saltó hasta la mesada, luego utilizando ganchos especiales de aves que Linda le había colocado para él, llegó hasta la fuente con frutas, tomó la manzana y se la comió. Luego de su no tan completo desayuno, fué a cepillarse los dientes, o en este caso el pico, encendió y destrabó la PC para cuando Linda se levantara no tuviera que hacerlo ella, giró el cartel de "Cerrado" a "Abierto". Se digirió a la mesa que está debajo del ventanal de la tienda de libros, tomó su uniforme, su bufanda y su patineta, y partió hacia la sede del club.

Mientras iba, Blu recordaba su pesadilla, por su mente pasaron imágenes como un flash, entre ellas, una pareja de guacamayos, ya que las imágenes en la mente de Blu no le eran del todo claras o reveladoras, no pudo crear muchas teorías de que sean, pero supuso, por intuición, que podrían ser de sus padres, de los cuales él desconoce su paradero. Giró en una esquina, ya faltaba poco para llegar al la concentración del equipo, de reojo miró en un arbol algo que le llamó mucho la atención, una pareja de gorriones estaba mirando con atención a un huevo, el cual se estaba descascarando a causa del nacimiento de un pichón, Blu al ver tal escena, recordó que él no tiene una familia real, sinó una ficticia, ya que es mascota y no conoce ni siquiera a otro de su especie.

-"¿Y yo? ¿y yo donde nací? ¿dónde están mis padres, dónde está mi familia?" Se preguntaba Blu una y otra vez en su mente. Lamentablemente por esta distracción se llevó por delante a uno de sus compañeros, nada más y nada menos que su mejor amigo de la infancia, uno de los tantos, y además compañero y dupla en el equipo, John Cooper, que era el que le había avisado que ese día habría una charla grupal.

-"John! ¿Estás bien?" Dijo Blu preocupado y a la vez sintiendose culpable por posiblemente haber dañado a su compañero y amigo.

-"Cof cof, puaj!" tosió escupiendo la nieve que se le metió en la boca al caerse "Sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes, pero la próxima ten más cuidado, podrías lastimar a alguien" le dijo en respuesta

-"Jeje si, perdón, es que me distraí pensado en algunas cosas y no miré por donde iba"

-"No es por chusma, pero, qué cosas si puedo saber"

-"Ahm" Blu no le quería decir sobre su pesadilla, por miedo a que le diga que estaba loco por imaginar historias falsas, o quizá no tan falsas del todo "No es nada importante, por cierto, tienes idea de qué nos va a hablar el DT(Entrenador)?, hoy no desperté de la mejor manera, lo último que necesitaría sería una mala noticia, o un sermoneo(reto, castigo) porque me invalidaron un gol completamente válido"

-"Sigo sin tener la más mínima idea, pero mirando las caras de algunos utileros o ayudantes, creo que no es algo bueno, podría ser que se retire del cargo, o renuncie..." Decía John, pero es interrumpido por Blu

-"ESO ES IMPOSIBLE!" dijo Blu casi gritando, haciendo que John se asustara un poco, cabe decir que éste entrenador, era nada más y nada menos que el que había llevado a Blu a practicar con las juveniles cuando era niño, y finalemente fue el que lo hizo debutar como profesional, además de que siempre lo apoyaba y le daba ánimos "digo, no creo que renuncie, aún tiene contrato, y los jugadores y fanáticos lo quieren" argumentó Blu

-"Sí, pero últimamente no se lo ve muy feliz, además ha tenido diversos problemas de salud y ya es viejo, sólo espero que si es que se va, el que llegue en su reemplazo sea al menos 10% de lo que él era"

-"Seguramente nos quiere dar tácticas y estrategias para el próximo partido" Dijo apareciendo detrás de ámbos el capitán y líder moral de equipo, Mark Chamberlain

-"Hola Mark" dijo John saludando a su capitán

-"Hola John, hola Blu"

-"Hola." Dijo Blu indiferente y casi con desprecio, no es que él se llevara mal con capitán, sino que consideraba que las tácticas que él formalizaba con el entrenador eran incorrectas o no eran suficientemente buenas para ganarle a los rivales, sumandole que hacía un par de años atrás fue suspendido y sancionado por doping(aves que se drogan, WTF), pero aún así lo querían tanto por el cuerpo técnico, como por la afición igual que a Blu.

-"Tú siempre serás así conmigo? Recuerda que soy tu capitán"

-"Pues para ser mi capitán eres un drogón" dicho esto iban a empezar a pelearse pero John se interpuso

-"Blu ven conmigo, Mark mejor avísale al DT que ya estamos todos los jugadores listos para la charla planeada"

-"Ok, es buena idea" respondió Mark, ofreciéndole un gesto de desprecio a Blu, curiosamente, Blu y Mark siempre estaban peleados, y no sólo en lo personal, sinó que también en la tabla de goleadores, y cuando Mark no jugaba, Blu era el capitán, cosa que a Mark le hacía hervir la sangre.

-"Blu siempre vas a vivir peleandote con Mark?" dijo medianamente molesto John

-"Él no merece ser capitán, se droga y seguramente también ha comprado partidos, no me sorprendería si sancionan al club y nos quitan el sueldo para pagar las deudas que puede causar al club con la U.S.S.F.*..." decía Blu pero fué interrumpido

-"_Se les pide a todo el cuerpo técnico y futbolístico que se dirijan al campo de entrenamiento" _se oyó desde un altavoz

-"Llegó la hora..." Pensó Blu para si mismo

* * *

Un ave, más precisamente un Ganso, se encontraba caminando por un callejón, éste llevaba una especie de bolsa o mochila, de tamaño especial para aves, que era medianamente grande pero no pesada, en un momento se adentró en un hueco en una pared, suficiente grande para que pase un ave de su tamaño, al entrar vió que había una fiesta, bastante "alocada"(va en doble sentido), había aves de todos los tamaño, formas y colores bailando, bebiendo y utilizando drogas, y ni hablar de los cuartos privados...  
Éste pasó por entremedio de la "fiesta", hasta llegar a una puerta, donde había dos Águilas calvas, con mirada seria, y varias cicatrices de pasadas peleas, daban miedo de sólo verlas.

-"Vengo a hablar con el jefe" Dijo el ave sin miedo ni dudas

Las dos águilas pensaban que este sujeto sólo traería problemas, iban a hecharlo hasta que vieron que el ganso abrió su mochila, dejando ver que había mucho dinero en ella, aproximadamente u$s 1.000.000. Al ver esa cantidad de dinero, sin dudar ni protestar le dieron el paso al ave para que entrara. Detrás de esa puerta, había un ave grande y gorda, que estaba fumando un cigarro(fiel al estilo mafioso siciliano e.e). El ganso caminó hasta su "escritorio", bajó su mochila y dejó todo el dinero de ella en la mesa. Cuando el ave "mafiosa" vió el dinero, dijo:

-"Bastante bien Andrew, de quién hay que encargarse ahora?"

Cuando el ave, que era un Frailecillo, dijo eso, Andrew le mostró una pluma azul, grande y brillosa, en ese momento el Fracilecillo pudo deducir que se trataba de un ave azul(no me digas), pero no cualquier ave, sino un Guacamayo Azul.

-"Lo quiero muerto, cuanto antes sea posible mejor" dijo Andrew

-"Bien, cuál es el nombre de la víctima?" respondió el ave mafiosa, llamada Charles

-"Tyler Gunderson, pero todos lo conocen por Blu, es futbolista, y juega en Minnesota Timberwolves"

-"De acuerdo..."

-"Y que parezca un accidente..."Dicho eso, Andrew se retiró del lugar

-"Asi que un futbolista eh?, bien, veamos..." Charles revisó un fixture que tenía con los partidos de cada fecha, ya que él era seguidor del fútbol, y además compraba partidos, y hacía apuestas "Me dijo que juega en los Timberwolves, por lo que juegan el sábado próximo a las 15:20 contra Colorado Rapids en Timberwolves Arena, mmm" Ya sabía dónde y cuándo jugaban, pero lo difícil para Charles ahora era cómo cometer el crimen, ya que si se hacía en público se sabría la verdad "Si mando francotiradores a los palcos del estadio, muy obvio, poner sicarios en el vestuario, muy sangriento, jummm" seguía pensando, hasta que después de un rato se le ocurrió una idea, tomó una guía telefónica, y marcó un número, éste le correspondía a un tal Robert Cahill, que era el dueño de Peter Cahill, defensor de Colorado Rapids.

-"_Aló?_" se escuchaba la voz de un ave, asique Charles le respondió

-"_Hola Peter, mira soy Charles, jefe de el sistema de apuestas futbolísticas y de mafia aviar en el norte estadounidense_"

-"_Ah, mire usted..._" Respondió Peter casi sin interés

-"_Escucha, si haces lo que digo podrás ganarte una buena paga, mejor que la que te da tu club mensualmente_"

Peter se empezó a interesar

-"_¿Y de cuánto estamos hablando?_"

-"_3.000 dólares, en efectivo_" Respondió Charles, aunque eso era menos del 10% de lo que le dió Andrew, para un futbolista era muchísimo dinero

-"_De acuerdo! Y que tengo que hacer?_" respondió entusiasmado

-"_¿Conoces a un tal Tyler Gunderson, jugador de Minnesota Timberwolves?_"

-"_Sí, de hecho el sábado que viene jugaré contra él_"

-"_Quiero lo enfrentes, esperes el momento adecuado, cuando él empiece su clásica carrera por el mediocampo en busca de anotar, tu haces tu trabajo"_

-"No entiendo a que se refiere"

-"Me refiero a que lo quiebres, que le fractures una pata, el cuello, o lo que sea"

-"Ahh, eso, pero si lo hago me sancionarán..."

-"No te preocupes, yo tengo suficiente dinero como para pagarle a los árbitros y a la USSF de que no te sancione"

-"Bueno, si lo dices así, trato hecho"

-"Ok, perfecto, adiós"

-"Adiós"  
  
Colgó el teléfono, se puso las alas en la nuca y las patas cruzadas sobre su escritorio

-"Esto va a ser divertido..."  
_  
_El plan de Charles era sencillo, mandar a que lo lastimen, luego mientras se recupera en el veterinario envenenar sus medicamentos, y que muera por intoxicación, de esa manera culparían al ornitólogo que lo atendía y no a él por la muerte del futbolista.

* * *

**Bueno, eso es todo por hoy**

***DT: entrenador**

*USSF: **_United States Soccer Federation, _****Federación de Fútbol de los Estados Unidos**

*Tribuna: grada, palco o como le digan, es el lugar donde están los fanáticos y espectadores

no se la vieron venir esa eh? Pues creo que sólo fútbol lo haría aburrido al fic, asique voy a agregar cosas de este tipo, obviamente, siguiendo mi idea original de un Blu futbolista e.e

PD para Blue Dark Light: tú que decías que tenía un As bajo la manga, pues era ese xD

Saludos desde Argentina


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3: La charla y jóvenes promesas**

* * *

Blu y todo el equipo caminó por un túnel que conectaba a los vestuarios con el campo de juego liderados por el capitán del equipo Mark Chamberlain. Al llegar al campo, se sorprendieron muchísimo, no podían creer lo que veían, las gradas estaban remodeladas, los palcos como nuevos, las porterías estaban relucientes, el césped estaba suave y de un color más opaco, ya que reemplazaron el césped natural por el sintético, haciendo que las líneas recién pintadas se vieran más notables, además de que en la grada donde normalmente iban los fanáticos locales eran totalmente blancas y algunas estaban estratégicamente pintadas de azul, haciendo que desde el campo se pueda leer "Minnesota Timberwolves F.C."

-"¿Pero que le sucedió al estadio?, antes jugábamos en un campo que parecía el patio de mi casa, y ahora estamos en el Wembley*" Exclamó John maravillado, haciendo que sus compañeros se rían por su exagerada comparación

-"Remodelamos" dijo alguien con voz de anciano desde atrás, al voltear vieron a su amigo y entrenador, Tom Barckley "Nos enteramos que el árbitro había sido sobornado para que no nos diesen por ganado el partido anterior vs. Wanderers, igual que sucedió vs. Thunders y vs. Cosmos de Nueva York..."-

-"Lo sabía" Pensó Blu para sus adentros, confirmando su sospecha

-"Uff, que bueno" susurró John

-"¿Cómo que qué bueno?" respondió Blu

-"Qué bueno que no renunció"

-"Ahh sí, es cierto, por fortuna no era eso"

-"..., al enterarnos de esto, presentamos una denuncia ante la USSF, de la cual salimos victoriosos y recibimos una suma de u$s 2.000, más que suficientes para remodelar el estadio completo"

-"Y todo esto en 2 días?" preguntó Jeff Cunningham, compañero de Blu

-"Parece mentira pero sí, no hay cosa que los humanos no puedan hacer"

Dicho esto se dirigió a los costados del campo, a buscar balones, conos y demás cosas para el entrenamiento. Todo el equipo seguía maravillado observando cada detalle de su nueva sede, pero a Blu en particular le llamó mucho la atención que en una de las partes del campo, más precisamente en una portería, había más aves jugando fútbol, pero no eran adultas, sino que eran niños y adolescentes, esto era curioso ya que el estadio siempre que no se jugaba estaba a puertas cerradas, y además estaba techado, por lo que nadie no autorizado podía entrar, luego de observarlos por un rato, el entrenador se acercó a otra ave mayor de edad que estaba vigilando a los jóvenes, se estrecharon las alas(sería algo así como un apretón de manos, usen su imaginación xD) e intercambiaron palabras, luego el otro sujeto llamó a los jóvenes a que acompañaran a Tom, mientras éste se digirió al campo donde practicaba el primer equipo, Blu y sus compañeros pudieron observar que tenían el mismo uniforme que ellos, obviamente a su tamaño, ya que eran adolescentes.

-"Bien equipo, hoy jugaremos un partido amistoso contra las juveniles del club, ya que a final de temporada algunos futbolistas no renovarán su contrato, o están a préstamo y deben volver a sus respectivos clubes, estamos probando nuevos jugadores, como ya saben, la mayoría del equipo está salido de la cantera, cosa que nos enorgullece mucho, y que nos da ventaja en esto de las divisiones inferiores por sobre los demás equipos del estado y de la gran mayoría de los del país, entre estos juveniles tenemos jugadores que se han consagrado campeones en la Copa Mundial de Fútbol Infantil con nuestro seleccionado(el de .) y que tienen gran futuro, por eso queremos hacerlos jugar contra el equipo titular, osea ustedes, para saber si es necesario ascender a muchos jugadores desde la reserva" esto último lo dijo mirando con cara dudosa a algunos jugadores en particular, incluido Mark Chamberlain, que a pesar de ser el capitán designado por el mismo entrenador, no se llevaba del todo bien con él, por las mismas razones que con Blu.

Todos se dispusieron a calentar y prepararse para el partido, los jugadores del primer equipo estaban medianamente confiados, ya que jugaban contra juveniles, por su parte los jóvenes se sentían nerviosos y ansiosos a la vez, ya que podrían demostrar sus habilidades con jugadores profesionales, y si eran bien vistos, ellos serían profesionales también.

-"Otra cosa" dijo llamando la atención de su plantel "me entregaron la lista de nombres convocados para la selección nacional en un amistoso contra México que se jugará el domingo próximo en el estadio Columbus Crew en Ohio*, a estos no los llevaré a jugar versus Colorado Rapids, ya que jugar 2 partidos en 2 días sería agotador y pondría en riesgo su salud, y no quiero tener jugadores lesionados, así que cuídense y no me den preocupaciones, de acuerdo?"

-"De acuerdo" dijeron todos en coro

-"Éstos son los jugadores convocados para la selección:"

_Delanteros: Mike Oxford y Kyle Erickssen_

Mediocampistas: John Cooper, Mark Chamberlain y Tyler Gunderson

Defensores: Franck Michaels y Jimmy Marshall

Porteros: Bobby O'Connor

-"Es todo." terminó el entrenador

Los jugadores se sentían que serían convocados se sentían emocionados por ir al seleccionado(en mi fic, la selección estadounidense es de las mejores del mundo, en la vida real no pasa eso pero bue :P) debido a que siempre convocaban a jugadores europeos y no del fútbol local, mientras que los juveniles se sentían admirados, y emocionados, de que posiblemente si lograban ascender al primer equipo, quizá podrían ir a la selección estadounidense, y los no convocados estaban tristes, pero con ánimos de demostrar que valen la pena, para en la próxima convocatoria estar presentes.

Luego de eso, trajo un balón, y 22 camisas, 11 blancas correspondientes al equipo titular, y 11 azules para el juvenil.

-"Vengan muchachos" dijo el entrenador llamando a sus jugadores "O'Connor, quiero que te resguardes en la portería, no salgas si no es necesario"

-"Ok" respondió el portero

-"Michaels y Marshall, apoyen a O'Connor, no suban en el ataque ni tampoco vayan al área rival en los corners, quédense en nuestra área en todo momento"

-"De acuerdo" respondieron al unísono

-"Cooper y McAllister jueguen como mediocampistas defensivos, ayuden a los centrales"

-"Si entrenador"

-"Cunningham, tu ve de mediocampista central, trata de cruzar el balón hacia las bandas con Gunderson y Chamberlain"

-"Oxford, quédese como delantero central cerca del punto de penalti, espera los centros y pases de Gunderson"

-"Por supuesto" dijeron Erickssen y Blu a la vez

-"Chamberlain, cada vez que tengas el balón, dáselo a Oxford y que él haga el resto"

-"Bien"

-"Muy bien equipo, vamos a jugar!"

* * *

"_Patea! Patea!"_

"Aquí! Pásamela!"

"Golazo"

"No puede ser..."

"Ufff, pasó cerca"

"¡Que pedazo de portero!"

"Hijo de tu madre! Estaba sólo!"

"¡Patea a la portería, no a las gradas!"

"¡Pareces de madera!"

"Hijo de p***! dásela a tus compañeros, no a tus rivales!"

Se oígan gritos de los jugadores en el partido...

* * *

El equipo apabulló a los juveniles por 7-1, con 3 goles de Blu, que fue el goleador

Los jóvenes se encontraban tristes por haber perdido por una goleada, pero felices por haber jugado contra el primer equipo del club. Blu por su parte se encontraba contento por marcar un hat-trick, pero le llamó vio que en el equipo juvenil había un muchacho muy habilidoso, rápido, con potencia, amagaba muy bien, y era mediocampista interior ofensivo, igual que él. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención de este muchacho, era que era igual a él, guacamayo azul, ojos marrones, plumaje azul pardo, además de una mirada firme, pero a la vez inocente y tímida, como cuando él cuando era niño.

Blu se dirigió al vestuario junto con sus compañeros, pensando en ese joven guacamayo, ya que en su memoria no recordaba nunca haber visto otro guacamayo azul en persona. Hasta que un compañero al verlo en trance le pregunta:

-"¿Blu estás bien?"

A lo que éste no responde

-"¡Blu!" le grita en el oído tratando de llamarle la atención

-"Ah? Qué? Donde? Cuando?"dijo Blu algo desconcertado

-"Eh, ¿estás bien?"

-"Si, ¿porqué?"

-"Te veo algo, ehm, distraído"

-"Ehhm" mira hacia el juvenil por una ventana que se encontraba en el vestuario de al lado, y luego al entrenador "Ya vuelvo" y va hacia el entrenador, dejando a su compañero algo confundido

-"Disculpe entrenador"

-"¿Sí, que sucede Gunderson?"

-"Usted dijo que ascenderá a jugadores de las juveniles, verdad?"

-"Si, pero no te preocupes, a ti no te rescienden el contrato ni..."

-"No, no es por eso"

-"Ah, y entonces?"

-"Quería sugerirle uno en especial"

-"¿Ah sí?" Preguntó interesado "¿Cuál?"

-"Aquel muchacho" dijo Blu señalando al pequeño guacamayo azul

-"¿A Tiago?..."

-"_Así que se llama Tiago"_ pensó Blu

-"...su nombre completo es Tiago André da Silva Ferreira, es Brasileño, y por lo que se fue traído de contrabando desde la selva..."

-"_Igual que yo..."_

-"...también me contó el entrenador de juveniles que no recuerda nada de sus padres, ya que fue separado de ellos al ser pichón,..."

-"_Demasiada coincidencia"_

-"...¿Porqué quieres sugerirmelo a él?"

-"Bueno, lo veía rápido, con buenos reflejos, definía bien, se llevó a toda nuestra defensa puesta, y además anotó el único gol de su equipo"

-"Bueno, de hecho tienes razón, es un buen jugador" se dió vuelta y se fue al vestuario de juveniles

Al entrar...

-"Muy bien muchachos!" dijo éste llamando la atención de todos "Tyler Gunderson, goleador del equipo, me ha sugerido a uno de ustedes para el primer equipo"

-"No puede ser! Ojalá sea yo" dijo uno de los jóvenes en susurro a otro

-"Claro que no, de seguro me eligió a mi" dijo el otro con orgullo

-"_Seguramente a mi no..." _Pensó el pequeño Tiago con tristeza

-"...El afortunado joven es..."dijo el entrenador para darle suspenso y emoción, y todos los juveniles lo estaban, menos Tiago

-"...Tiago da Silva" terminó el entrenador para sorprender a todos los presentes

-"¡¿QUÉ?!" Dijeron todos los juveniles con asombro

-"¿_Yo? ¿qué me vió a mí?"_ pensó Tiago, esta vez con alegría, pero a la vez dudoso

-"Felicitaciones muchacho, ahora formarás parte del primer equipo" dijo tomándolo del ala y llevandolo al vestuario de jugadores profesionales mientras todos sus compañeros lo miraban con odio y envidia

* * *

-"¿_Ya lo mataron?"_

-"Paciencia Andrew"

-"¿CÓMO QUE PACIENCIA? Te dije que lo quiero muerto cuanto antes sea posible"

-"Tranquilo, este Sábado tendrás su cabeza servida"

-"Más te vale Charles, porque si no lo haces, tengo suficiente papeleo para denunciarte y que te metan en una jaula por el resto de tu vida"

-"No lo harías"

-"¿Ah no?"

-"Ok, ok. Éste Sábado un rival suyo, al cual ya le avisé y prometí dinero, le fracturará una pata o algo así, luego mientras se recupera, cambiaremos sus medicamentos por veneno, obviamente morirá, y ni tú ni yo seremos culpables de nada, de acuerdo?"

-"Está bien, que así sea. Adiós"

-"_Adiós"_

* * *

Mientras en el vestuario de Blu...

-"Hey Blu, ¿qué tenías que hablar con el entrenador?" preguntó su compañero

-"Sobre lo que él dijo de los contratos y los juveniles antes del partido" respondió Blu

-"¿Que a ti se te vence el contrato y te reemplazarán?"

-"No ¬¬, pero me gustó cómo jugó uno de ellos en particular"

-"Ah y cuál?"

En ese momento entra el entrenador al vestuario jalando del ala de Tiago

-"A ese" indicó Blu señalando al pequeño

-"Bueno equipo, saluden a su nuevo compañero, se llama Tiago da Silva, lo ascendí al primer equipo a sugerencia de otro jugador"

-"Hola Tiago" dijo todo el equipo en coro

-"Jeje, H-Hola" saludó éste con cierta timidez

Mientras los jugadores saludaban al nuevo integrante, el entrenador trajo una camiseta, con el número 20 y el nombre "TIAGO" en la espalda.

-"Bienvenido al equipo, campeón" Dijo Blu a Tiago, ya que los casilleros de ambos estaban pegados

-"G-Gracias por sugerirme con el entrenador" dijo éste de manera tímida

-"Por nada, me gustaba tu manera de jugar, además de que juegas en la misma posición que yo, y como jugaré en la selección nacional el fin de semana próximo, necesito alguien que me reemplace"

Tiago no lo podía creer, su ídolo, el jugador estrella del equipo, le estaba pidiendo que lo reemplace, sin duda sería algo inolvidable.

-"¿Q-Q-Quieres que te reemplace? ¿en el equipo titular?" dijo Tiago que aún no se lo tragaba

-"Así es" respondió Blu con toda la confianza del mundo, como si fuese algo de todos los días dejarle el puesto de estrella a un juvenil

* * *

**Y éste fue el capítulo de hoy  
Para los que me preguntan si pondré a Perla, la respuesta es Sí, la pondré, pero más tarde y no aparecerá como personaje principal, ni tampoco aparecerá mucho**

Quiero dejarles agradecimientos a Phoenix-Bird-Blu y a Blue Dark Light por ser mis primeros seguidores, y felicitaciones a Gulugoba por haber terminado su primer fic, realmente me fascinó!  
  
**Saludos desde Argentina**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4: El partido y la ejecución**

* * *

_-"Hoy es el día"_

-"Así es"

-"¿Está todo planeado?"

-"Claro"

-"¿Está todo listo para la ejecución?"

-"Afirmativo"

-"¿Y bien?"

-"Hay que esperar a que el partido comience, y que llegue el punto clave..."

-"Ajam"

-"...ya tenemos a nuestro victimario listo, sólo hace falta que concrete en el momento adecuado"

-"Está bien"

-"Ni un minuto antes, ni un minuto después"

-"Ok..."

-"¿Algo más?"

-"¿Ya tienen los "medicamentos" en su lugar?"

-"Sí"

-"Perfecto, alas a la obra"

-"Hoy, cuando el balón ruede, la cuenta atrás comienza..."

* * *

Ya era el día sábado, hoy Timberwolves jugaba vs. Colorado Rapids, pero Blu y algunos de sus compañeros no jugarían ya que debían viajar a Ohio para un partido amistoso contra México.

Los jugadores titulares y suplentes se encontraban hablando en la sede del club esperando a que llegue el transporte que los llevaría hasta Ohio a los jugadores convocados a la selección.

-"Allí viene el bus" dijo el entrenador

-"Suerte campeones!" les dijo un compañero

-"Adiós, gánenle a México" volvió a decir el entrenador, esta vez con cara de 'Te estaré observando'

-"No se preocupe entrenador, esos sujetos hacen mejores tacos que jugadas" respondió Chamberlain haciendo reír a la mayoría de los presentes

-"Muy gracioso ¬¬" dijo uno de sus compañeros que era mexicano

-"Neh era broma" respondió de manera inocente

-"¿Pueden apurarse señoritas?" gritó uno de los futbolistas desde adentro del bus

-"¡Ya van!" gritó el entrenador para el bus "será mejor que vayan"

Entonces todos se subieron al bus, pero antes de que Blu se subiera le dijo

-"Ejem Gunderson"

-"¿Si entrenador?"

-"¿No te olvidas de algo?" le indicó señalando al pequeño Tiago

-"Ah cierto" respondió y se dirigió a él

-"Oye chico" le dijo y éste le digirió la mirada

-"¿S-Sí?"

-"Toma esto" se sacó un collar color plateado del cuello, que tenía en un extremo una pieza de metal con forma de dos plumas azules cruzadas, una más oscura que la otra(los que vieron el final de los créditos de la película sabrán de que símbolo hablo) y se lo entregó

-"¿Para qué es?"

-"Es de la buena suerte, debuté y jugué toda mi carrera con él, no soy muy creyente de estas cosas, pero siempre que lo llevé puesto me fue bien, y quizá podría ser un buen comienzo para ti" dicho esto, se retiró de allí, se subió al bus y partió rumbo a Ohio.

_Dentro del bus  
_  
-"Oye Blu" le llamó un compañero

-"¿Sí?"

-"¿Para qué te habías bajado hace un rato?"

-"Para darle un regalito al nuevo"

-"Jeje, ¿qué tipo de regalo, ehh picarón?" dijo éste malpensando(sé que es difícil malpensar algo así, pero que mente sucia tendría xD)

-"No es lo que crees, malpensado" respondió Blu un tanto molesto

-"Oh jeje, lo siento" dijo sintiéndose como un tonto

-"Es un collar, siempre lo llevo cuando juego..."

-"Nunca vi que llevaras un collar"

-"Lo escondo entre mis plumas"

-"Vaya"

-"Como te decía, ese collar me lo regaló mi dueña Linda cuando me adoptó, siempre que lo llevo puesto cuando juego, porque debuté de manera profesional con él y me ha dado buena suerte, por eso se lo di, hoy él debutará como profesional, y quizá la fortuna lo acompañe con mi amuleto, aunque no creo mucho en esas cosas"

-"Ahh, y por cierto, ¿cómo es el collar?"

-"Es totalmente plateado, y en su extremo tiene un símbolo de dos plumas azules cruzadas, una es más clara que la otra, no estoy del todo seguro del significado de eso..."

Y así siguieron charlando durante su viaje...

_8 horas más tarde, en Minnesota..._

**Nota: los números del dorsal de los jugadores van entre paréntesis**__

-"_El estadio se encuentra colmado de fanáticos esperando ver a sus futbolistas jugar..."_

-"...Minnesota Timberwolves jugará con un 4-4-2 hecho a mayoría de suplentes:"

(12)Howard

(21)Harryson-(6)Cunningham-(17)Köhlsmann-(14)Bradley

(13)Wells-(25)González-(31)Van Hoolsen-(27)Thompson

(16)Valckle-(30)Lawler

-"Y Colorado Rapids puso la artillería pesada para tratar de dar el batacazo con un 4-2-3-1:

(1)Antoniale

(6)Liberman-(2)Brown-(5)Hamilton-_**(17)Cahill**___

(18)Bradbury-(8)Wadlow

(7)Jones-(10)Bellamy-(11)Smith

(9)Townsend

-"...¡Ha empezado el partido!..."

-"...Sacan los Rapids hacia atrás con Townsed, se la da a Bellamy, éste retrocede para Liberman, Liberman envía un balonazo para Wadlow, se la da a Nell, avanza, y la retiene Nell, desborda hacia Wadlow otra vez que está siendo marcado por Harryson... ¡amagó y pasó Wadlow! ¿qué hará?... allí patea un centro al área... y el balón a manos del portero de Timberwolves, Aaron Howard..."

-"...Ya van 30' del primer periodo, y el entrenador de Timberwolves, Tom Barckley, empieza a rearmar las tácticas..."

-"...Minuto 39' de partido, aún nos encontramos 0-0 pero es un partido agitado, de ida y de vuelta..."

-"...Fin del primer tiempo, hasta aquí un partido movido, pero sin goles..."  
  
Lo que nadie sabía, era que Charles estaba en las afueras del vestuario, hablando con el defensor de Rapids y su victimario contratado, Peter Cahill  
_  
Un rato después, en Ohio..._

Los 23 jugadores de la selección estadounidense se encontraban durmiendo, esperando al siguiente día para jugar su respectivo partido, pero Blu se encontraba preocupado sin razón alguna...

Uno de sus compañeros, que estaba al lado suyo, lo vio despierto y preocupado, a lo que le preguntó

-"Oye" llamándole "¿Está todo en orden?"

-"Sí, ¿por qué?"

-"Te veo preocupado, además deberías dormir, mañana tenemos que jugar contra México, y sabes que los mexicanos juegan rudo, y si te quedas atrás te parten a la mitad..."

-"No no, estoy bien sólo que, tengo un mal presentimiento..."  
_  
En ese preciso instante, en Minnesota_

-"Cambio en Timberwolves, se retira el número 30 Lawler, e ingresa con la 20 Tiago da Silva, que hace su debut profesional en este partido, según tenemos sabido, fue recomendado por el mismísimo Tyler Gunderson, jugador estrella del club..."

-"Oiga jefe" dijo Alfred "¿Cómo sabremos si el ave a quien vamos a matar es el que nos pidió Andrew?"

-"No sé mucho sobre ese jugador, pero según me indicó, siempre lleva un collar plateado con un símbolo de una pluma azul o algo así" respondió Charles

Edgard sacó unos binoculares, y observó detenidamente a Tiago, y vio que sobre su camiseta estaba el dichoso collar

-"Sí es él, tiene el collar puesto"

Charles le quitó los binoculares y observó él a ver si era cierto

-"_Lo tiene al descubierto, que extraño, Andrew me había dicho que siempre lo escondía entre sus plumas..."_ Pensaba Charles

-"Oye, pero no que siempre lo tenía escondido?" preguntó Alfred

-"Eso es cierto, nunca lo muestra" respondió Edgard

-"¿Y si es otro futbolista? ¿Qué de casualidad también usa un collar?"

-"Es imposible" respondió tajante Charles "Gunderson es un guacamayo azul, esa especie está casi extinta, hace más de 50 años no hubo uno de esos en este país"

-"Pero mírelo, es más pequeño y no tiene una mirada de estar muy seguro de sí mismo, de hecho parece un niño" dijo Alfred

-"Claro que es él, Andrew quiere a Gunderson muerto, y obviamente es él, mírenlo, ojos marrones, físico bueno aunque no excepcional, es rápido y juega tal como él"

-"Tienes razón"

-"Muy bien, alas a la obra..." dijo Charles

Dicho esto, le hizo señas al campo a Peter Cahill diciéndole que ya era hora de poner el marcha el plan...

_A la mañana siguiente, en Ohio_

Los jugadores estaban en el vestuario, preparándose para entrar al campo a jugar con su selección

_-"...Señoras y señores, nos encontramos aquí en el estadio Columbus Crew, en Ohio, listos para el partido amistoso entre Estados Unidos y México..."_

-"...Y aquí entran los protagonistas del encuentro al campo de juego, los fanáticos están delirantes, en este inicio de lo que se podría decir el clásico de la CONCACAF, que representa a centro y norteamérica, éstas dos selecciones no jugaban desde su encuentro en la copa del mundo del año pasado, donde México venció por 3-1 a Estados Unidos en el Parc des Princes, en París, Francia..."

-"...Estados Unidos formará con un 3-4-1-2, con absolutamente todos jugadores de la Major League Soccer*:"

(1)O'Connor

(3)Jeffrey-(13)Miller-(17)Marshall

(4)Cooper-(8)Schwarz-(7)Gunderson-(14)McBride

(20)Chamberlain

(9)Erickssen-(10)Owen

-"...Y así se presentará México, compuesto en mayoría por jugadores internacionales en un 4-1-3-2:"

(1)Pérez

(3)Hernández-(6)Campos-(21)Blanco-(4)Flores

(5)Torrado

(11)Márquez-(18)Galindo-(8)Salcido

(9)Peralta-(10)Juárez

-"...Y comienza este emocionante partido, el clásico del norte del continente..."

-"...Minuto 19' de partido, ataca México, Torrado le da un pase en profundidad para Márquez, Márquez saca el balonazo para Juárez, engancha Juárez... Golazo! Gooooooooool de México, golazo de Juárez, enganchando por la banda derecha, y definiendo de zurda, hace el 1-0 a mediados del primer período para el equipo azteca..."

-"...Avanza Cooper, se la pasa a su aliado Gunderson, Gunderson amaga a tirar centro y sigue, amaga otra vez, la retiene, se la da a Owen que viene a la carrera, continúa Owen, Owen y en centro atrás, que despeja mal Flores, llega a patear de frente Chamberlain... y rebota en Campos, va a patear Gunderson; NO! Amagó y pasó, Gunderson sólo versus el portero, Gunderson... que pedazo de gol por dios, GOOOOOOOOOOOLAZO del National Team!*, cuando se encontraba sólo frente al portero, Tyler Gunderosn sin apurarse ni sudar la pica, poniéndola en el ángulo derecho, con calidad y situleza, y con la tranquilidad de los cracks, ahora el partido está 1-1 en 40 minutos de éste primer período..."

-"...Muy bien, los jugadores a los vestuarios, terminó el primer acto tal como empezó, México y Estados Unidos empatan 1-1, con goles de Juárez para el 'Tri' y Gunderson para los The Yanks*..."

-"...Y arranca el segundo tiempo!..."

-"Estados unidos domina la posición del balón, ya van 35' del segundo tiempo y nada muy interesante, la retiene tranquilamente Miller, envía un pase adelantado a Schwarz, éste retrocede, saca un balonazo hacia la banda contraria, la para de pecho Gunderson, el balón está rebotando sin dueño, la revienta Gunderson... golaaaaazo! Goooooooooool de USA! Se le prendió la lamparita al Príncipe Azul! Tomando un balón aéreo y metiendo una volea espectacular con efecto, haciendo otro golazo, para que Estados Unidos venza a México por 2-1 faltando 10 minutos para el final del partido..."

-"...¡Y terminó! El arbitro pita el final de partido, Estados Unidos le ha ganado 2-1 a México, con goles de Gunderson a los 40' y a los 80' para el Team USA*; y Juárez a los 19' para la tricolor..."

Luego del partido, y de recibir los aplausos de sus fanáticos, el seleccionado Estadounidense donde Blu demostró habilidad, se subió otra vez a su transporte para volver a Minnesota, pero al volver se llevarían una sorpresa desagradable...

* * *

***:** **Team USA, National Team y The Yanks son apodos que se le dan a la selección estadounidense de fútbol**

Bueno eso es todo por hoy

Debido a que en estos días me mudaré, no actualizaré mi fic por una semanas quizás, ya que a donde voy no hay internet por problemas con las monedas extranjeras, no me pidan explicaciones porque no tengo idea el porque de esto, pero bueno, seguiré escribiendo y en tanto logre acceder a internet trataré de actualizarlo :D

PD: Perdón a todos los mexicanos que me lean, es que pensé que un México-EEUU era un buen clásico y quedaba mejor que equipos rivales de los gringos pero con poco fútbol como Canadá...

Saludos desde Argentina y espero poder volver a verlos pronto


	5. Capítulo 5

**Muy buen día, sé que no he actualizado en mucho tiempo xD, pero como había indicado en el anterior capítulo tuve variados inconvenientes y ocupaciones, sumando que estaba perdiendo la inspiración (?) xD, ahora que conseguí manera de obtener acceso a internet volveré a publicar periódicamente, ok sin más preámbulo, éste es el capítulo de hoy**

Capítulo 5: Puedes correr, pero no esconderte

* * *

****Andrew se encontraba caminando por el mismo callejón de la otra vez, sólo que ahora iba sin su mochila, quería saber si el sujeto al que contrató hizo el trabajo que le había encargado de la manera más silenciosa posible.

Charles y sus dos colegas, Edgard y Alfred, estaban viendo un partido por televisión, no de aves, sino de humanos, más precisamente el clásico del fútbol de España, Real Madrid vs. Barcelona, estaban 0-0 a 85' de partido, los tres tenían telas y objetos de color azul oscuro y rojo granate, que son los colores de la camiseta de FC Barcelona

-"_Retiene el balón Sergio Ramos, se la da a Modric, Modric a Cristiano Ronaldo, CR7 amaga a patear y le da un pase en profundidad a Gareth Bale, éste tira centro al área que despeja Piqué, contra para Barcelona..."_

-"¡Sí!" dicen Charles, Alfred y Edgard

_-"Avanza Daniel Alves, sigue Alves, se da vuelta y es para Xavi, Xavi a "el cerebro" Iniesta, éste para el balón y ve a Alexis Sánchez, corre Sánchez, sigue el chileno, se la deja a Messi..."_

En ese momento Andrew entra silenciosamente a el cuarto y observa casi ofendido, que están en una misión de alto riesgo donde hay vidas en juego, y ellos estaban viendo un partido de fútbol

-"SÍ!" dicen cada vez más emocionados los 3 mafiosos

-_"Corre Messi, sigue Messi, amaga Messi y siempre Messi, Messi se la devuelve a Sánchez, dupla sudamericana, la tiene Messi, engancha para patear, allí está Messi, patea Messi..."_

Andrew los había estado llamando un rato y ellos tan concentrados que estaban en el partido no se dieron cuenta que él estaba allí, ya cansado de pasar por pintado, justo en el momento en que Barcelona estaba a punto de hacer gol, éste les apaga el televisor haciendo que los 3 no pudiesen ver el gol de su equipo

*Se apaga el televisor*

-"¡NOOO!"

-"¡¿Qué hacen así manga de holgazanes?! Deberían estar esperándome, les dije que llegaría hace media hora a buscar lo mío y darles su paga, ¡¿y ustedes se ponen a ver fútbol?!"

-"¿Y usted quién es? ¿Cómo se atreve a interrumpir mi partido?" dice tontamente Alfred

Charles lo agarra del hombro a Alfred y le dice en el oído:

-"Es el sujeto que nos contrató, idiota!"

-"Ahhh"

Charles se da vuelta y mira de frente a Andrew

-"¿Y bien?" pregunta Andrew

-"Ya hicimos todo"

-"¿Ya lo mataron?"

-"Sí"

-"¿Alguien sospechó algo?"

-"Para nada"

-"¿Me trajeron su cabeza?, no es que desconfíe, pero me gusta revisar que todo quede en orden"

-"Sí, aquí está, sígueme"

Charles abre una especie de compuerta que hay en el suelo, y baja por una escalera mientras que Andrew lo sigue.

-"¿Estamos en una especie de laberinto?" preguntó Andrew

-"No exactamente, pero más o menos es eso"

Siguieron caminando por el pasillo hasta llegar a una compuerta, cuando pasaron a través de ella Andrew se horrorizó, había montones de cajones y casilleros con nombres de aves, gatos, perros e inclusive, humanos. Era de suponer que todos ellos eran las víctimas de su negocio

-"É-Esto es tétrico" dijo Andrew algo atemorizado por todos los cadáveres que los rodeaban, de los cuales la mayoría estaban incompletos

-"Bueno, yo me dedico a esto, mi padre hacía lo mismo en mi antártica natal, y yo me fui de ahí porque querían matarme por el simple hecho de ser su hijo, luego me di cuenta que no era mal negocio dedicarse a matar a otras personas a cambio de dinero, y hasta aquí llegué"

-"Pareces llevar una vida muy tranquila para ser asesino"

-"Ehm, yo preferiría el término sicario, asesino es muy, como decirlo…"

-"¿Vulgar?"

-"Así es"

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a otra sala, donde todos los cadáveres o la mayoría tenían símbolos o escudos de diversas instituciones

-"¿Y esto que es?" preguntó Andrew haciendo señas con el ala para indicar a toda la sala

-"Estamos en la parte de deportistas"

-"Un momento, eso significa que tienes diferentes lugares donde dejas los cadáveres de cada cosa a la que se dedicaban tus víctimas?"

-"Exacto"

Andrew se estaba atemorizando cada vez más, quería recoger la cabeza de su víctima e irse tan rápido como fuera posible

-"Acabamos de venir de la sala de víctimas en general, o sea, donde están los cuerpos de los que no tenemos idea que hacían con su vida, y ahora estamos en la zona de deportes"

Siguieron caminando por un rato más hasta llegar a un casillero que decía "Tyler Blu Gunderson"

-"Aquí es"

Dicho eso, abrió el casillero, dejando ver el cuerpo de un ave totalmente azul, con una camiseta blanca y azul(Minnesota Timberwolves) que no estaba en descomposición porque le habían puesto conservantes a su carne

Andrew lo revisó, para verificar que ese fuera él, aunque no se conocían más aves de la misma especie de Blu hasta el momento

Luego de estar así un rato, dijo

-"¿Tú crees que soy estúpido?"

-"Ehm, ¿por qué la pregunta?" respondió de manera inocente

-"ÉSTE NO ES BLU, te dije que lo mataras SÓLO a él"

-"Claro que es él" se defendió "Míralo, ojos marrones, plumaje azul, y hasta tiene la camiseta de ese dichoso club"

-"Minnesota Timberwolves, y no es él"

-"¿Y cómo sabes que no es él?"

-"Por esto" dijo y le corrió unas plumas del lado derecho del cuello, donde no había nada inusual

-"No hay nada"

-"Exacto, no hay nada. Blu tiene un tatuaje en ese lado del cuello con el mismo símbolo del que lleva su collar, es una tradición"

-"No puede ser…"

-"Sí, si puede ser" se acercó a Charles y lo tomó del cuello "Mataste a alguien inocente, más de una especie casi inexistente, Blu y este muchacho podrían ser los últimos ejemplares de Guacamayo Azul, yo quiero que se muera Blu, no nadie más, ahora si hay algún problema con la justicia de los humanos, tú serás el responsable…" decía Andrew pero fue interrumpido

-"Los encontré" dijo alguien desde atrás

* * *

El automóvil de la selección estaba pasando por las sedes de los clubes donde jugaban cada uno de los jugadores, ya habían pasado por varias ciudades y estados, el último era Minnesota, ya que después los jugadores que jugaban en el extranjero tenían que tomar para viajar a sus respectivos países

Ya había llegado a la sede del Minnesota Timberwolves y Blu junto con sus pocos compañeros del club se estaban bajando del bus

-"Adiós muchachos" dijo Chamberlain a sus compañeros de selección

-"Adiós Blu, cuídate crack!" le dijo un compañero

-"Sí, metiste 2 golazos" dijo otro

-"Suerte de principiante" respondió Chamberlain con cara de ¬¬

-"¿Cómo principiante, si juega desde hace 12 años al fútbol?"

-"Ya está, adiós chicos" dijo Blu para evitar discusión

Dicho esto se bajaron del bus y se dirigieron a la entrada de la sede. Una vez que entraron, les llamó la atención que no había nadie en el lugar. Fueron al campo de entrenamiento, a la zona de administración, al campo de juego, a las gradas, a las entradas al estadio, y a todos los lugares del club, pero no había nadie, ni un jugador, ni un utilero, ni un dirigente, estaba totalmente deshabitado.

-"¿Dónde están todos?" preguntó John Cooper

-"¿Habrán ido a alguna reunión?" dijo Bobby O'Connor, el portero del equipo

-"Quizás se fueron de p*tas" dijo Jimmy Marshall de manera inocente causando la risa de todos sus compañeros

-"Sí como no, nuestro entrenador apenas me deja contactarme con mi novia y los va a llevar a todos de p*tas" respondió Kyle Erickssen

-"Eso te pasa por intentar seducir a su hija quizás" dijo Blu

-"Bueno…"

-"¿Cómo es que tu novia no te regañó o dejó por hacer eso?" siguió Blu

-"En ese momento yo estaba soltero"

-"Claro que sí, campeón"

Siguieron caminando un rato por un pasillo

-"Oigan miren eso" señaló Franck Michaels a una pequeña pantalla que estaba reproduciendo un video

Los jugadores se acercaron a la pantalla a mirar, ese video era un partido, pero no cualquiera, sino que el partido que el club había jugado el día anterior contra Colorado Rapids, ese video mostraba el minuto 68' de partido

_-"…Köhlsman, se la da a Bradley, éste a González, toca y toca el equipo de las nieves*, Van Hoolsen saca un balonazo a la otra banda donde viene corriendo Wells, la para de pecho y corre Wells, se la da a Da Silva, avanza Tiago, sigue en niño, Tiago cerca de la valla, deja a toda la defensa al desnudo_(no malpiensen esto e.e)_ queda sólo frente al portero, va a patear… Uuuhh, no no no, lo tienen que echar, sí señor, expulsado Peter Cahill, por una falta literalmente criminal sobre el juvenil Tiago da Silva, que se debe retirar del campo de juego a ser atendido de manera urgente, según nos indican, tiene la pata izquierda fracturada, más precisamente el tobillo…"_

-"¡¿Lo fracturaron?!" dijo John

-"Su primer partido y ya lo quebraron, que lástima, era habilidoso" dijo Chamberlain

Pero Blu no decía nada, miraba atento cómo se retorcía de dolor el muchacho, y que su "amuleto" de la suerte no era tan de la suerte que digamos, además muchas veces que un ave se fracturaba, ésta no podía seguir jugando o hasta incluso lo sacrificaban

_-"…esto es una bestialidad, jugadores que hagan estas cosas no debería haber, una verdadera vergüenza, no puedo creer que estas infantilidades aún existan en el fútbol, con los avances tecnológicos humanos que ellos nos proporcionan y se hacen faltas de este nivel, espero que la U.S.S.F. le dé una sanción correspondiente para esto…"_

Los jugadores no podían creer lo que veían, que un jugador experimentado, adulto y maduro le hiciera una falta así a un niño que recién debutaba en el fútbol.

-"Esto es inaceptable, ¿cómo puede el árbitro dejar que haga eso?" dijo Michaels

-"Eso fue algo lamentable, pero aun así, donde están todos?" respondió Cooper

Blu se sentía mal, no sólo por la lesión del muchacho, sino que le traía malos recuerdos de cuando él empezó a jugar, que a él le había pasado algo parecido

De casualidad, Mike Oxford mira hacia un costado y ve un papel con algo escrito, vendría a ser algo así como una carta

-"Esto creo que podría ayudarnos" dijo Mike, tomó el papel y lo leyó para sus compañeros

_Estimados Kyle, Blu, Mark, Franck, Bobby, John y Jimmy:_

_Como seguramente se han enterado, fracturaron al muchacho Tiago, pero además de eso parece que hubo una conspiración para hacerlo, y al parecer quieren ir más lejos que de sólo una lesión, al saber esto nos dispersamos por la ciudad en busca de los responsables, por si dudan, el defensor de Colorado, Peter Cahill, fue sobornado para hacer eso, no tenía intención, ni tampoco opción, según sé el principal responsable de todo esto es un frailecillo mafioso llamado Charles Von Schüster, conocido por ser un asesino a sueldo y que sabe idear buenos planes para poder lograr su objetivo, creemos que alguien le pagó para que la víctima sea Tiago, ya que después de que lo llevaran a hospitalizar desapareció, pero dejó rastros que fueron examinados, y encontraron su ADN, cosa que es extraña porque él es silencioso y cuidadoso en lo que hace, pero no se preocupen, ya los estamos buscando y seguramente lo encontraremos pronto, bueno eso es todo, llegaremos apenas acabemos este tema, tomen sus cosas y vuélvanse a sus casas, de este tema me tengo que encargar yo, no sólo por nuestro juvenil, sino que también porque tengo antecedentes con este sujeto…_

Los quiere su entrenador, Tom

-"Bueno, supongo que así será, vámonos" dijo Chamberlain

Todos se fueron a sus respectivos hogares sin saber que fue del joven Tiago, pero confiados de que su entrenador sabría bien que hacer

* * *

Andrew se encontraba en una jaula, encadenado de patas, alas y cuello, esa jaula estaba en mal estado y sucia, además de que la poca comida que tenía estaba técnicamente rancia y su agua ya era vieja y sucia. Detrás suyo, en otras jaulas, estaban los cuerpos destripados de Charles, Edgard y Alfred

-"Me han ganado esta vez, pero no importa…"

En ese momento le ponen en su plato de comida una cucharada de una especie de pasta verdosa que se veía horrible y olía repugnante, pero era eso o morir de hambre

-"…Muy bien Blu, puedes correr, pero no esconderte…"

* * *

**Jojojojo**

Bueno, perdón si no he actualizado antes, como ya saben no tuve acceso a internet y, obviamente, no podía entrar a fanfiction para publicar mi capítulo, pero por suerte encontré de manera milagrosa una playa con WI-FI(lo sé, mi país es muy generoso xD) y me decidí publicar mi capítulo ya que me quedo sin batería(estoy en netbook) para hacer más cosas xD

PD: espero que cuando vuelva a mi actividad normal tenga mucho que leer e.e

Saludos desde (_una parte desconocida y sin internet_) **Argentina xD**


	6. Capítulo 6

**WIIIII**

**Finalmente llegué a mi casa, mis "vacaciones" no fueron tan duraderas que digamos e.e**

**Puff, con el calor que hay aquí en Argentina se me hace un desafío tan sólo pensar, así que imaginen lo que me costó escribir xD, finalmente ha llegado el capítulo**

**Capítulo 6: La desaparición**

* * *

Una guacamaya azul volaba libremente por la selva, en un momento se posa sobre una rama de un árbol de mangos, cuando en un momento siente sonido entre los arbustos, creyendo que podría ser un depredador

-"¿Qué es eso?" dijo poniéndose en posición de ataque

En ese momento de detrás de ella sale un ratón, que toma un pedazo de fruta del suelo y se va corriendo hacia otro arbusto

-"Qué alivio…"

Al estar despreocupada no se da cuenta que le estaban apuntando con un arma desde un árbol cercano, cuando el ave se gira para irse volando…

*Se oye un disparo*

El ave cae al suelo desplomada, el proyectil con el que se le había derribado no era una bala, sino que un dardo tranquilizante.

Dos humanos salen del arbusto y se acercan a la guacamaya

-"Es un guacamayo azul" dice uno de éstos

-"Una hembra, ¡excelente!" dice el otro

-"Pero es sólo una hembra, es el último espécimen de ésta especie"

-"Sí, creo que tienes razón"

-"Aun así, debemos registrarla, hace 15 años fue robado y llevado de contrabando el último guacamayo azul conocido"

-"¿Era una hembra?"

-"No, era un macho"

-"¿Sabes a dónde pudo haber sido llevado de contrabando?"

-"No tengo ni idea a dónde terminó esa ave, pero normalmente las llevan a Norteamérica"

-"¿Y si vamos a buscarla?"

-"¿Y si murió? Recuerda que más del 50% de Norteamérica tiene temperaturas -0° en gran parte del año, además si estuviera vivo no se adaptaría a este clima, y todavía menos si lleváramos a la hembra hacia allá"

-"Sí, supongo que las esperanzas están perdidas, vámonos"  
_  
_Metieron a la hembra en una jaula y la cargaron a una camioneta de las cercanías, que tenía el logo de un tucán y una leyenda alrededor que dice "Centro de Conservación Ambiental de Río de Janeiro". Éstos se subieron a la camioneta y se dirigieron a la ciudad.

Una vez llegados, mientras caminaban hacia un hábitat artificial uno de ellos desvió la mirada hacia un pequeño televisor que se encontraba junto a una radio en una cabina donde estaba el guardia del lugar durmiendo.

El televisor estaba en un canal de noticias y estaban en la sección deportes

-"_…__Y así es cómo el FC Barcelona venció al Real Madrid en el final del partido. Pasando a la sección de aves, fue asesinado y secuestrado Tiago da Silva, un joven guacamayo azul que acababa de debutar en Minnesota Timberwolves, mientras se encontraba recuperándose de una fractura en su pata izquierda fue envenenado y secuestraron su cadáver…_"

-"_Qué terrible" _pensó

-"Oye Diego, apúrate, tenemos que llevar a la hembra al hábitat antes que despierte"

-"Sí Tulio, ya voy…" dijo Diego en respuesta, se iba a ir, pero por curiosidad giró la cabeza y vio algo que le puso los pelos de punta

-"_…__el joven muchacho había sido recomendado por Tyler Gunderson, la estrella del club, y desde hace años el único Guacamayo Azul macho con vida…"_

-"¡Tulio!" Llamó Diego

-"¿Qué sucede?" respondió Tulio

-"Mira esto" dijo y señaló el pequeño televisor

-"_...ahora que se perdió la vida del pequeño guacamayo, Gunderson, más conocido como Blu, es el último de su especie, desde hace 15 años que se lo conoce como el último…"_

-"No es posible…"

pensó Tulio

_-"…ahora con la aparición de Tiago se podría suponer que era posible encontrar más, pero con su muerte se acaba de rectificar esta teoría de la pronta desaparición de una de las especies más codiciadas del mundo…"_

-"Muy bien, a poner manos a la obra"

-"¿Qué harás?"

-"Mañana mismo iré a Minnesota a buscar a el macho…"

* * *

Andrew se encontraba en su "jaula" durmiendo pasivamente, al parecer sin sentir ningún tipo de culpa por haber asesinado a un menor inocente, aunque ese niño no fuese su objetivo, pero un asesinato es asesinato al fin. Dos humanos entran a la habitación, despertándolo por la luz y el ruido. Uno de ellos parecía un empleado de Control Animal, y el otro tenía un logo de Greenpeace

-"Éste es el ave" dijo el cuidador

-"Muy bien, ¿cuál es el costo de ella?" preguntó el conservacionista

-"$70 dólares"

*Le entrega un par de billetes*

-"Listo, todo suyo"

Luego de eso, el cuidador se retira del salón y el conservacionista sale del edificio, abre la jaula y libera a Andrew

-"¡Sé libre!" grita éste mientras lo libera

Andrew vuela hasta el techo del edificio

-"Este sujeto no puede ser más idiota, bien, ahora que soy libre, voy a terminar mi trabajo, pero no sin antes divertirme un rato…" dice y se va volando hacia el  
horizonte

* * *

Al día siguiente, Blu fue a la sede para ver si se había solucionado el dilema con Tiago. Cuando llegó, únicamente estaban John y Kyle

-"Buenos días" saludó Blu

-"Hola Blu" respondieron Kyle y John al unísono

-"¿Ya saben algo sobre lo que pasó con Tiago?"

Los dos se miran, y redirigen la mirada a Blu

-"Pensamos que tú podrías saber, no vimos a nadie por el lugar" dijo Kyle

-"¿No llegó nadie aún?"

-"No"

-"¿El entrenador?"

-"No"

-"¿Algún staff o dirigente?"

-"Tampoco"

-"¿Aunque sea un utilero?"

-"Menos"

-"Mmm..."

-"Creo que deberíamos volvernos a nuestras casas, ya es tarde" opina Kyle

-"Pero si son las 10:00 AM" respondió Blu con cara de You are fucking kidding me?

-"El entrenamiento es a las 7:00 AM, ya pasaron tres horas y no hay ni un alma por aquí"

-"Pues sí, creo que tienes razón, vámonos"

Los 3 se fueron a sus casas, mientras Blu iba a la suya pasó por encima de un diario mojado en la calle, le llamó la atención pero se olvidó de él al instante y continuó su camino, pero lo que él no alcanzó a leer era el título de éste diario, que decía "_**Masacre en Minnesota: más de 50 aves muertas por envenenamiento**_"

* * *

**Creo que eso fue sorpresa para más de uno xD, como se habrán dado cuenta la historia se está acabando, estoy terminando mi primer fic, aha, aha, aha aha aha! *baila de manera afeminada* xD  
**  
**Sé que fue algo corto, yo no soy de escribir mucho más de 2K aunque esto apenas pasa 1K :B, en serio, en esta parte de mi país es un horno :C**

**Saludos desde Argentina**


	7. Capítulo 7

**He vuelto mis queridos fans (okno)**

**Con el calor que sigue haciendo aquí en Argentina, dentro de poco van a tener un Megaleo444 bien cocido en su salsa xD**

**Capítulo 7: El Spa**

* * *

John se encontraba caminando lenta y tranquilamente por la calle, al parecer no había nadie más en el lugar…

-"_¿Qué habrá pasado con los muchachos?"_ pensaba, analizando varias posibles teorías sobre la aparente desaparición de todo el plantel

Algo interrumpe sus pensamientos al sentir a Blu pasar justo por al lado de él con su patineta y casi se lo lleva por delante

-"Adiós John" dice Blu a toda velocidad

-"_Será mi mejor amigo, pero uno de estos días lo voy a estrangular..."_ pensó

-"Adiós Blu"

Iba a seguir caminando, pero ver que a su paso, Blu había pasado por encima de un diario, por curiosidad lo tomó y leyó el título, llevándose una poco grata sorpresa

-"_Oh oh, esto no es bueno..._" pensó mirando hacia donde Blu se había ido _"...Será mejor que se lo cuente a Blu..."_

* * *

Blu seguía pensando en sus compañeros aparentemente desaparecidos, sin darse cuenta, tomó el camino equivocado, en lugar de ir hacia donde está la casa de Linda, se fue por el lado contrario, hacia las afueras de Moose Lake. En un momento se dio cuenta de que no estaba donde tendría que estar, de hecho no parecía estar en ningún lugar, todo a su vista era blanco de nieve, lo único que se alcanzaba a notar era la ruta pavimentada que se supone conectaba a Minnesota con el resto del mundo, el problema era que al observar la situación en la que se encontraba, se olvidó la dirección en la que iba.

-"_Esto no es bueno, ¿y ahora hacia dónde voy?"_ pensó _-"mmm, hacia allá…"_ en esto se dirigió hacia lo que sería su izquierda, que en realidad era el camino contrario, alejándose todavía más de Moose Lake

_**2 horas después…**_

Blu estaba caminando en la dirección que había elegido, no estaba usando su patineta porque pasó por un camino rocoso y se le rompió una de las ruedas, por el peso de esta decidió seguir su camino a pie, abandonando su "transporte". Aún, a su vista no había nada más que nieve.

-_"Genial, ahora estoy perdido en el medio de la nada... otra vez"  
_  
Luego de estar caminando un rato más, a lo lejos alcanzó a ver una estructura, parecida a una gran sala de reuniones techada, sólo que en tamaño de aves.

-"_Alabado sea Dios, si salgo vivo de ésta me hago cristiano"_

Se desvió del camino, yendo hacia ese peculiar lugar en el medio de la nada misma. Cuando estaba a unos 200 metros, leyó que había un título en el frente del lugar, éste decía "Spa Deportivo EL PLUMERO"(_necesito ayuda con esto de los nombres xD_)

-"_Esto tiene que ser broma..."_ pensó y fue corriendo tan rápido como pudo hacia el lugar(recordemos que don Blu no podía volar e.e)

Al llegar, Blu vio que el lugar parecía estar en un muy buen estado, y al entrar el lujo era aún mayor: había un buffet, piscina, campos de entrenamiento de césped natural y sintético, balones de varios tamaños y para diferentes clases de fútbol(_por ejemplo, "Fútbol 5"_), inclusive había una especie de calcetines o fundas para las patas(_esto sería como los botines de los jugadores, si lo sé, no se me ocurrió nada mejor xD_) que hasta ahora no sabía que existían.

Blu siguió caminando por esa especie de "Spa" para aves deportistas, y en un momento, vio en las salas de masajes a nada más y nada menos que Kyle Erickssen, uno de sus compañeros "desaparecidos", que como si nada le importase estaba recostado de espaldas sobre una camilla mientras que una hembra lo masajeaba(_cof cof, "masajeaba", cof_)

-"_Más le vale que me dé una explicación lógica para esto porque lo mato..."_ pensó y se dirigió hacia él

-"_Ahh si, que bien se siente..."_ pensaba sin darse cuenta de que Blu estaba al lado de él

-"Disculpe señorita, ¿me permitiría un momento con él?" Le preguntó Blu a la masajista

-"Sí, adelante" dijo ella y se retiró del lugar

-"_Mmm, se detuvo, ¿por qué será?"_ pensaba, pero unos instantes después siguió siendo masajeado, sólo que no era la masajista, sino que era Blu

-"_Yo recordaba que sus alas eran más suaves... y menos pulposas"_ pensó algo extrañado

-"¿Te gusta el masaje?" dijo Blu simulando la voz de una mujer

-"Oh sí, me encanta"

-"¿Quieres que hagamos algo más que sólo... masajes?" dijo esta vez con voz provocadora

-"¿Cómo que algo más que masajes?"

En ese momento, Blu le acarició la cintura, haciéndole entender a Kyle lo que él quería que se creyera

-"Ohh claro" dijo

-"Pero antes dame un beso"

-"Ok"

En esto Kyle se acercó para darle un beso a su "masajista", que en realidad era Blu, mientras se besaban, Kyle por curiosidad abrió los ojos, y lo que vio fue la cara molesta de Blu

-"Puajj!" dijo escupiendo hacia un costado e interrumpiendo su ""beso""

-"Que tal, mira quién tenemos aquí, mi gran compañero Kyle, digame don Kyle... ¡¿A DONDE CARAJOS SE HABÍAN IDO TODOS?!" preguntó Blu enojado

-"¿Que acaso te has vuelto loco?, Tom (el DT) nos invitó a todos a un Spa para desestresarnos"

-"Muy bien, ¿y dónde está mi invitación?"

-"Se supone que te la tendría que haber dado por medio de tu dueña Linda"

-"Erickssen, ¿todo en orden por aquí?" preguntó Tom, llegando desde una entrada, gira la cabeza y ve a Blu "Gunderson, lo estábamos esperando, ¿en dónde estaba? ¿y dónde está Cooper?"

-"Nunca nos invitaron, entrenador"

-"Claro que los invité, les envié la invitación a sus casas"

_Flashback_

-"Hey Blu, nos dejaron en el correo una carta con un papel que no alcanzo a leer por la letra, pero dice que es para ti" Dijo Linda desde la sala principal de su casa (la parte de la Biblioteca)

Blu bajó desde el primer piso hasta la planta baja y va con Linda. Éste toma la carta y la abre, dentro había una tarjeta

-"Spa Deportivo EL PLUMERO, bla bla bla, piscina, campos de entrenamiento, recepción al menor costo... tonterías" luego de eso, tira la carta a la basura con su invitación respectiva, y se vuelve al piso de arriba

_Fin Flashback_

-"La mía nunca me llegó" dijo Blu mintiendo

-"Eso es extraño, el servicio de correo es de buena calidad aquí en Minnesota, pero bueno, bienvenido Gunderson"

-"Gracias entrenador"

El entrenador estaba por irse, pero recuerda algo y se lo dice antes de retirarse

-"Otra cosa, Blu y Kyle, no se olviden de traer a John y a Mark, creo que a ellos también se les extraviaron sus invitaciones"

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, hasta que Kyle rompe el silencio

-"¿Hacía falta que me besaras?"

-"No, de hecho no, pero me daba ganas de fastidiarte un poco" dijo Blu con cara de ^_^

-"No es gracioso, había varias personas mirándonos" respondió con cara de ¬¬ "Además, tenemos que ir a buscar a John y a Mark"

-"Sí, pero, ¿cómo vamos? Estamos en el medio de la nada misma, y hay una sola ruta, si nos vamos por el lado equivocado, quién sabe a dónde iríamos a parar..." decía Blu pero es interrumpido por Kyle

-"No te preocupes, Mike nos dará la dirección para hacia dónde ir, hasta incluso sabe cómo podemos llegar"

-"¿El club no tenía un transporte privado?"

-"Sí, pero nos pasa a buscar en 3 días"

-"Ajam, y... ¿cuándo viene Mike?"

-"Está entrenando, el entrenador no nos deja interrumpir las sesiones de entrenamiento"

-"¿Y cuándo terminan?"

-"En 2 horas"

-"Ok"

Blu y Kyle hablaron por un rato esperando a que Mike terminara el entrenamiento...

* * *

John estaba yendo a pata camino a la casa de Blu para avisarle lo de la primicia de aves muertas, que podrían ser sus compañeros de equipo. Cuando llegó a esta, se acercó a la ventana para mirar a ver si notaba algo, pero estaba cerrada y con las cortinas bajas, por lo que no podía ver nada a través de ellas

-"_Mmm..."_ pensó, y a un costado vio un timbre "_He venido miles de veces y aun no recuerdo que hay un timbre..."_

Tocó el timbre, hasta que la puerta se abrió con Linda asomándose por ella

-"¿Hola?" preguntó, pero no había nadie

Estaba cerrando, pero antes de hacerlo escuchó un graznido y se volvió a asomar, pero no veía nada

-"Hey! Heeeeey! Aquí abajo" gritaba John esperando a que ella se diera cuenta de su presencia

Linda baja su cabeza, viendo al ave, ella ya lo conocía

-"Hola John, ¿vienes por Blu?"

*Éste afirma con la cabeza*

-"Pues aún no llegó, creo que fue a hacer algo antes de venir, no te sugiero esperarlo porque podría tardarse un buen rato, ya sabes cómo es él, mejor ve a tu casa y mañana dile lo que necesitas, ok?"

John afirma con la cabeza y se va de allí, caminando hacia la dirección contraria de la que venía, todavía con la tapa de diario en una de sus patas

-"_¿Dónde estará este tipo?"_

John fue a su casa, y lo primero que encontró fue una carta con una invitación a un Spa, el mismo que Blu

-_"¿Se fueron a vacacionar todos y no me invitaron?, Blu más te vale que me des una asombrosa explicación para _esto..."

Con eso, tomó su patineta(él también tenía una, pero no la usaba mucho) y se dirigió hacia donde decía que estaba el Spa

* * *

-"¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?" preguntó Blu

-"Una hora más o menos"

-"Si nos quedamos mucho tiempo aquí afuera esperando nos vamos a congelar" (ellos estaban en la parte de afuera del Spa)

-"Pues no sé... podríamos ir a entrenar con los muchachos"

-"Sí, no es mala idea, nos congelaremos si nos quedamos aquí"

Ambos se meten adentro del establecimiento y se dirigen al campo de entrenamiento…

* * *

Andrew estaba volando fuera de la ciudad, miraba hacia todos lados como si estuviese buscando algo. Se detiene en el aire a observar un establecimiento literalmente en el medio de la nada. Baja al suelo, y empieza a caminar mirando hacia el piso, hasta que encuentra unas pisadas que parecían de un guacamayo, y una pluma totalmente azul pardo cerca de esas pisadas

-"_Excelente"_ piensa, y se vuelve a elevar en el aire

-_"Hora de hacer desastre… ya me divertí con esas decenas de palomas de hace un rato, pero esto más que diversión es ajuste de cuentas, querido Blu…"_

Luego de eso, se da vuelta y se va volando sin dirección alguna

* * *

**Perdón si me he tardado un montón en actualizar, es que en estos días empezaré las clases, y estuve buscando las cosas para la escuela y demás, lo que me complicó para escribir, sumándole que tengo una flojera enorme por esto xD**

**Hace unos días estuve charlando con otro escritor, más precisamente DarkKong, y decidí cambiar el rumbo de la historia, o sea esta historia se hará más extensa, más o menos llegaría hasta un capítulo 10 u 11, así me simplifico, pero luego de esta temporada de escuela, cuando termine este fic y esté llegando a las vacaciones de invierno, tengo planificado hacer un fic sobre la Copa del Mundo, no aseguro que lo haré, pero ojalá y mi escuela me ayuden y den tiempo a hacerlo xD**

**Lo más seguro es que pase una o dos semanas hasta que vuelva a actualizar este fic, porque justamente comenzaré las clases e.e, y como voy a una escuela técnica(industrial) tendré aún menos tiempo y más trabajo escolar que hacer :C**

**Me despido, y hasta la próxima**

**Saludos desde Argentina**


	8. Capítulo 8

**Buenas a todos!**

**He vuelto, y aunque les parezca mentira, en Argentina aún no empezamos la escuela :v (al menos yo no xd) y sé que tardé lo mismo para publicar este capítulo fuese o no a la escuela... meh, flojera xD, además empiezo a escasear de ideas y quiero terminar este fic para poder exprimir otras ideas e.e**

**Como la gran mayoría de los que me lean sabrán, no haré secuela de esta historia (al menos por ahora)**

**También tengo pensado hacer un fic sobre la copa del mundo, todavía no estoy muy seguro de sí lo haré o cómo lo haré, pero pues es una idea xD, si no es mucha molesta mándenme su opinión e.e**

**Capítulo 8: La suerte no es lo mío**

* * *

El entrenador estaba saliendo del campo de entrenamiento techado hacia afuera del Spa por la puerta trasera de éste. Por su mente pasaba lo ocurrido hacía un par de días con su joven promesa, sobretodo porque había sido seleccionada por la estrella de su plantel, además de haber tenido que ejecutar a sus secuaces, pero no haber logrado hacer lo mismo con Andrew. En medio de sus pensamientos, escucha un aleteo arriba de él, lo cual era extraño ya que normalmente por allí no pasaba ni un alma. En eso, levanta la cabeza, y ve de quién se trata esa ave, que no era quién él más quisiera...

-_"Andrew..."_ piensa con mirada seria y vuelve dentro del asentamiento

Entra a un baño y de debajo del ala saca un celular táctil (en la película Blu usa un GPS asique no me juzguen e.e) y marca un número...

-_"Bom dia, está falando com o Clube Botafogo de Futebol e Regatas, o que posso ajudá-lo?"_ dice la voz del teléfono (traducción: _Buenos días, está hablando con el club Botafogo, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?_)

-"No engañas a nadie con tu acento brasileño, Eric"

-"¿_Tom?"_

-"El mismo"

-"_¿Qué sucede?, hacía tiempo no me hablabas"_

-"Si, es que tuve mucho trabajo y no tenía tiempo... en fin, vayamos al grano, acabo de ver volar por encima de mis narices a Andrew..."

-_"¿Otra vez ese hijo de p*ta? ¿ Y ahora qué quiere?"_

-"No estoy seguro, lo que sé es que ha desaparecido uno de mis juveniles y estoy más que seguro de que fue su culpa"

-"_Ese tipo antes hacía contrabando en Brasil, el 7 de tu equipo podría correr peligro"_

-"¿Gunderson? ¿Y él que tiene que ver?_"_

-"Es un ave exótica, un guacamayo azul, de esos quedan poco y nada..."

-"Tendría sentido, el juvenil desaparecido es de la misma especie que él"

-"_Por eso, quizá quiere secuestrarlos y venderlos por más dinero"_

-"Uhm..."

-"_Entiendo tu causa, pero dime exactamente para qué me llamaste porque me estoy quedando sin dinero para pagar la llamada..."_

-"Necesito que busques un lugar en tu agenda para jugar un amistoso contra tu club"

_-"¿Contra Botafogo?"_

-"Sí, contra Botafogo, ¿que acaso diriges algún club más?"

-"_¿Por qué contra mi cuadro? Hay muchos buenos equipos allá en USA para jugar aquí en Brasil, y además el clima es tropical, allá hay un frío casi extremo"_

-"Sí, lo sé, pero ir a la ciudad más bonita del mundo quizá relaje un poco a mis jugadores, y también necesito alejarlos el mayor tiempo posible de aquí por Andrew..."

_-"Mmm..."_

-"¿Y bien? ¿qué dices?"

-"_Está bien, jugaremos contra tu club, pero necesito saber cuándo podrás venir, y recuerda que tu liga aún no llegó a receso de pretemporada..."_

-"No te preocupes por eso, debido a problemas arbitrales no habrá partidos por al menos 2 semanas"

-_"Puff, sí que está jodida la cosa allá, de acuerdo... ¿qué tal este miércoles?"_

-"Me parece perfecto"

_-"Oye pero... jugaron hace 3 días, y varios de tus jugadores fueron al amistoso con México de la selección, ¿no estarán muy fatigados? Creo que deberías darles un descanso"_

-"Ahora mismo estamos en un Spa deportivo, mis jugadores se están relajando como nunca, así que no te preocupes por eso, ellos llegarán 10 puntos a Río"

_-"Está bien, como digas... por cierto, recuerda tener cuidado con el contrabando, el estadio Joao Havelange está entre las favelas del norte y la selva que conduce directo hacia el Amazonas, podrían intentar llevarse a alguno de tus jugadores, o a ti..._" dicho esto, cuelga el teléfono, dejando con una mirada dudosa pero a la vez seria a el DT.

* * *

John estaba llegando a la zona del Spa, no era muy difícil reconocer ese lugar ya que era lo único que se notaba en medio de un gigantesco campo de nieve. Dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de éste, ve a Blu y Kyle entrando.

-_"Así que aquí estaban eh..."_pensó y se fue caminando en su misma dirección para pedirles explicación de lo que sucedía.

* * *

Blu y Kyle estaban caminando por el pasillo, viendo con impresión la cantidad de empleados y deportistas que había allí, o por lo menos Blu.

-"Oye Kyle"

-"Dime"

-"No es que no me guste ni que esté incómodo, sólo que tengo dudas de porqué el DT nos trajo aquí"

-"Dijo que podríamos estar cansados de jugar un partido cada 3 días y entrenar en todos, además para des estresarnos un poco luego de todo este conflicto que hubo en la USSF con el tema de los fallos arbitrales"

-"¿Y en qué terminó todo eso?"

-"2 semanas sin partidos"

-"Es mucho tiempo…"

-"Así es, no falta mucho para que termine la temporada y si se retrasa demasiado la liga, nos quitarán los cupos para la copa de la CONCACAF"

-"Esto va a ponerse feo"

-"No creo que pase a mayores, de todos modos si nos quitan los cupos para la Copa de Oro, recuerda que el que quede debajo de la zona de clasificación pasará a jugar la Libertadores"

-"¿Qué esa copa no era de Latinoamérica?"

-"En realidad es de Sudamérica, no sé por qué le dicen que es el torneo continental si los centro y norteamericanos que la jueguen tienen que ir de invitados"

-"¿Y no sería más fácil unir ambas confederaciones?"

-"Si pasara eso, en las copas mundiales siempre irían los mismos, Brasil, Argentina, Uruguay, México, Estados Unidos, Chile y cada tanto Colombia o Perú, eso sería un poco repetitivo e injusto, de esta manera tienen oportunidad equipos no tan poderosos que digamos, como Bolivia, Venezuela, Costa Rica, Panamá, Honduras, etcétera…"

-"Pero lo único que se logra es perjudicarnos a nosotros, los futbolistas…"

-"No dirías eso si nos tocara jugar con Brasil con 50 grados de temperatura, o en Bolivia a 3000 metros de altura... o en Argentina con sus fanáticos, ehm, revoltosos, por así decirlo"

Ambos ríen

-"Aun así, pienso que sería bueno que se unificaran ambas federaciones"

-"Meh, así está mejor"

-"¿Por?"

-"Estética"

En medio de su charla futbolera alguien los abraza por atrás

-"Así que quería irse de vacaciones sin mí, eh?" dice éste

-"Yo dije lo mismo cuando llegué" responde Blu

Ambos lo miran a Kyle

-"Oigan yo no tuve nada que ver, fue el DT quien les envió las invitaciones" dice Kyle para sacarse presión

-"Eso es tan creíble como que Seattle Sunders le gane a Los Ángeles Galaxy"

-"En la temporada 2007/08 le ganó 6-0"

-"El árbitro era localista" puso de excusa John

-"Galaxy fue local"

-"Como sea"

-"Justo íbamos a ir a buscarte"

-"Pues, aquí estoy, je"

Y así se quedan caminando un par de minutos por el pasillo sin recordar para qué iban a ir en esa dirección... hasta que algo le hizo clic en la cabeza a Blu

-"Oigan, como que falta alguien..."

Los tres se quedan pensando unos segundos hasta que recuerdan de quién se habían olvidado

-"¡MARK!" dicen al unísono y se vuelven corriendo hacia la entrada de donde habían venido

-"Un momento, a Mark si le había llegado la invitación, él mismo me lo confirmó"

-"¿Y entonces por qué no vino?"

-"No lo sé"

-"Bueeeeno muchachos, hora de irnos, ya se nos acabó el turno y tenemos que irnos a Brasil"

-"¿Qué?" preguntan los 3

-"Como oyeron, como hay algunos problemitas y trámites que están pasando aquí en Minnesota..."

-"_Esto tiene que ver con Tiago, lo presiento..."_ Piensa Blu

-"... y últimamente hemos tenido un calendario algo apretado, viajaremos a Brasil a descansar y jugar algún que otro amistoso"

-"¡SÍ!" dicen todos los compañeros de Blu allí presentes

-"_Hay no... puedo irme a el polo Norte si quieren, pero a Brasil?" _piensa Blu, que no estaba del todo seguro de irse a Brasil

-"Apresúrense que tenemos que volver a Moose Lake"

-"Disculpe entrenador" pregunta Kyle

-"¿Sí Erickssen?"

-"¿Cuándo nos vamos?"

-"Ja! Ya están ansiosos eh... pues nos iremos pasado mañana, así que tienen todo el día de mañana para prepararse" -se dirige hacia todos su equipo- "Vamos! Empaquen que nos viene a buscar el bus..."

En esto, Kyle vuelve junto a John y Blu

-"Me anularon un gol, a mi sucesor se lo tragó la tierra, casi me rompen las patas contra México, me perdí en un campo de nieve, estuve a punto de morir por hipotermia, y justo ahora que llego a un lugar para descansar aunque sea un poco, nos tenemos que ir, y justo a Brasil... definitivamente la suerte no es lo mío" dice Blu sintiéndose algo atosigado por su fortuna

-"Jaja, no te preocupes compañero, iremos a Brasil, allí descansas con sólo respirar el aire" le responde John tratando de animarlo

-"Sao Paulo es una cosa, Manaos o Curitiba es otra, una es una ciudad espectacular, y la otra es un pueblillo en medio de la selva"

-"¿Selva?" pregunta Blu algo temeroso

-"Ehmm.. un segundo" John lo jala del ala para hablarle de cerca

-"Bravo genio, él le teme a la selva, si le recalcas que va a entrenar en medio de la jungla vamos a tener que dejarlo en coma para enviarlo a Brasil"

-"Meh, no te preocupes, él lo superará, tiene que hacerlo, algún día será un ave libre y vivirá en su hábitat natural..."

-"Tonto, él es un guacamayo, obvio que debería ir a la selva, pero aquí no hay nadie que lo ayude con eso, ninguno de nosotros es un guacamayo"

-"¿Y?"

-"Y... no sería bueno que él sepa que estará cerca de la selva, de hecho en realidad no lo estará, únicamente se acercará para entrar a los estadios, pero estamos protegidos por guardias, estructuras, transportes, y demás cosas que nos protegerán"

-"Ajam..."

-"Simplemente no lo tientes al rechazo, ¿sí?"

-"Ok..."

-"Bien, ahora saquémosle de la cabeza eso, si él no juega los brasucas nos bailan, incluso sus porteros amagan mejor que nosotros"

La vos de Blu interrumpe su charla

-"Ahm muchachos, ¿hay algo de lo que deba enterarme?"

-"Este... No no, por supuesto que no" dicen Kyle y John algo entreverados

-"Mmm ok, vámonos!"

-"¿No que no querías irte?"

-"Mientras más rápido nos vayamos, más rápido volveremos"

Blu se va por la entrada principal casi corriendo

-"Bien, este tipo es raro" dice Kyle

-"A veces, pero es bueno estar amigado de la estrella del club, eso puede hacer que parezcamos ser su pareja de campo y que nos den un dineral mejor"

Los dos se retiran junto con sus otros compañeros del lugar, se suben al transporte, y éste los lleva otra vez a Moose Lake

* * *

Tulio y Diego estaban sentados en la oficina principal del centro de conservación charlando junto a su jefe sobre la especie

-"Así que, encontraron a un macho"

-"Así es" le responde Tulio

-"Mmm, ¿y dónde se supone que vive?"

-"En Minnesota, Estados Unidos"

-"¿Puede ser que se llame Blu?"

-"Así le dicen"

-"Un momento, usted ya sabía que había un macho?" pregunta Diego

-"Sí, de hecho sí, pero como es una mascota, y la hembra es una salvaje sería algo difícil relacionarlas, sobretodo porque las mascotas son algo ariscas con esos temas"

-"¿Y por qué no nos ha avisado de esto?" pregunta Tulio algo decepcionado

-"No lo creía necesario"

-"A mi parecer se podrían llevar bien" dice Diego

-"¿Por qué crees eso? ¿qué fundamentos tienes?"

-"Él es un deportista, no es así?"

-"Ajam" le responden Tulio y el Jefe

-"Pues, quizá tener físico de deportista ayude un poco"

-"Él no es un fisicoculturista, tiene la forma normal de cualquier deportista, no creo que sirva de mucho"

-"¿Y entonces que haremos?"

-"En 2 días vendrá a Brasil, allí tenemos que encontrar la forma de juntarlo con la hembra"

-"Pero jefe, ¿y si la mascota se rehúsa?"

-"Entonces habrá que hacerlo por la fuerza, pero no creo que sea necesario"

-"¿Cómo es eso de que vendrá a Brasil?"

-"Debido a problemas internos que hay entre instituciones allá en . Vendrán a jugar un amistoso contra Botafogo, club de esta misma ciudad, para ventilarse un poco de sus problemas"

-"Y allí lo capturamos, verdad?"

-"Nada de eso, llevaremos a la hembra al estadio, que por cierto está techado por lo que no podrá escapar, y dejaremos que fluya... si esto no resulta en nada, pues tendremos que hacer inseminación artificial"

-"¿Y que hay sobre el contrabando? El estadio Joao Havelange está entre las favelas y la selva norte"

-"Es cierto, eso podría poner en grave peligro la especie... tienen algún guardia que pueda hacer algo para evitar desastre?"

-"Yo tengo a Silvio, que en mi opinión es muy buen guardia"

-"Bien, pon a ese Silvio a cargo y preparen el transporte para la hembra... tenemos que estar preparados para pasado mañana"

-"De acuerdo, vamos"

Tulio y Diego se retiran de la oficina, dejando pensativo al jefe

_-"Si no fuera por el contrabando, esto no pasaría..." _piensa éste

* * *

**Pufff, al fin lo he terminado, bueno... mañana empezaré las clases, y esta vez es en serio porque ya se confirmó D: asique no los veré en mucho tiempo... o tal vez no xD**

**Mañana empieza la tortura otra vez ¬¬**

**Cuando hablé sobre las confederaciones y selecciones no busqué ofender a nadie, sólo lo usé como alternativa ya que últimamente hay mucho debate sobre eso, recalco, no busco ofender a nadie y a ningún país**

**PD: es mi capítulo más largo :D**

**Saludos desde Argentina**


	9. Capítulo 9

**Bonjour camarades fans de Rio! (me gusta el idioma francés xd)**

**Ya he visto Río 2... pues no era exactamente lo que esperaba, pero me gustó mucho, la recomiendo muchísimo y vale la pena malgastar los ahorros para ir a verla xD**

**Sé que en mis últimas actualizaciones tardo aproximadamente 2 semanas en publicar cada capítulo, pero sepan que ahora ya comencé la escuela y tengo tareas y demás cosas que manda a hacer la bendita escuela e.e, por eso disculpen si me tardo más de la cuenta :S**

**Sin más chistar, mi nuevo capítulo :D**

**Capítulo 9: Rumbo a Río**

* * *

Al día siguiente, Blu estaba en su casa con Linda almorzando, cuando Blu le chilla haciendo señas con las patas de que tenía que escribirle algo (convengamos que un pájaro no puede hablar con un humano... sí, ya sé que esto de la escritura está más gastado que mis zapatos, pero bueno, es lo que hay xD), ésta le da un cuaderno y un lápiz, y le escribe:

-"_Debo viajar a Brasil"_ le escribe éste

-"¿A Brasil?"

Blu afirma con la cabeza

-"¿Porqué a Brasil? La semana pasada fuiste a Ohio, eso queda a algunos kilómetros de aquí, pero Brasil queda del otro lado del continente"

-"_Según mi entrenador es para jugar un amistoso ya que últimamente han estado pasando 'cosas' aquí que podrían ser molestas para nosotros... además ese fue con la selección nacional"  
_  
-"Bueno... de hecho hace un par de días nada más murieron unas 50 aves entre palomas, gorriones y otras especies locales silvestres de causa desconocida, pero no creo que eso afecte... ¿o sí?"

-_"__No lo sé... iremos a Río de Janeiro, no al Amazonas... o al menos eso me dijeron en el club"_

-"No es por eso, es que en Brasil hay mucho contrabando de animales, especialmente aves"

-"_Pues sí... no lo sé, ¿qué hago?"_

En eso, Linda lo mira a los ojos con mirada comprensiva

-"Te prometí que te iba a cuidar, verdad?"

Blu sólo agacha la mirada

-"¿Alguna vez rompí una promesa?"

Blu la vuelve a mirar a los ojos

-"Yo también estoy insegura de esto, pero no te dejaría que lo hicieras si no creyera que es lo correcto... ¿tú que dices Blu?"

*Ambos hacen su 'saludo'*

-"Muy bien, por cierto, ¿cuándo debemos irnos?"

-_"__Mañana"_

-"Mañana, ok..." -se levanta con Blu en su brazo- "y volveremos a casa antes de lo que cante un gallo"

Ambos se van a prepararse para el viaje que les cambiaría la vida...

* * *

En una casa en las favelas de Río, se escuchaba un televisor encendido en un canal de deportes, mientras que el televidente, un hombre obeso junto a uno más flaco de piel morena, ya dormido por cierto, se encontraba pasando de canal sin cesar y desinteresado hasta que encuentra en la televisión la imagen de dos guacamayos, uno azul y el otro rojo

-_"__...Sí señores, eso ha sido un verdadero golazo. Pasando a la sección de amistosos, el día de mañana se jugará un amistoso digno de verse: Minnesota Timberwolves vs. Botafogo en el estadio Jo__ão__Havelange de Río de Janeiro, el visitante se posiciona 2° en la MLS de Estados Unidos, debajo de L.A. Galaxy, y es uno de los clubes más poderosos del norte continental, mientras que el 'Fog__ão' se encuentra 4° en la Serie A del Brasilerão, por detrás de Flamengo, Santos y São Paulo, pero se le nota más ambicionado con la copa Sudamericana y con su posible clasificación a la Libertadores, ambos equipos vienen de ganar y a la vez de tener bajas por lesiones... Curiosamente, las 'estrellas' y figuras titulares de ambos equipos son guacamayos, para los norteamericanos __**Tyler Blu Gunderson**__; Interior, Mediapunta, Segundo delantero y Extremo por la lado derecho del campo, utilizando la camiseta más común en esa posición, la N° 7, es rápido, crea buenas oportunidades por las bandas, tiene mucha potencia y precisión en sus remates, cabe recordar que es el último guacamayo azul conocido por el hombre..."_

Al escuchar las palabras "guacamayo azul" se puso atento a ésta

-"..._mientras que por el lado carioca se encuentra Alan Dos Santos Silveira Ortiz, más simplemente llamado Alan, es el clásico N°10, mediapunta y delantero centro, con calidad y delicadeza a la hora de definir y pasar el balón... sin lugar a dudas, éste será un partido memorable..."_

En ese momento, el sujeto se levanta del sillón y se dirige a un cuarto no muy lejano (éste se encontraría al lado del depósito para aves de la casa de los contrabandistas en la película... sí, sé que es muy cliché, pero estoy careciente de ideas y no se me ocurrió nada mejor xD)

-"¿Quién es la cacatúa más bonita? Sí, tú lo eres, tú lo eres..." decía un humano con gafas y rastas mientras acicalaba a una cacatúa

-"¡Jefe!" dijo el hombre entrando torpemente a la sala

-"¿Qué pasa, Tipa?" le responde éste (sé que suena ridículo ese nombre, pero así se llama en la lista de personajes de la página oficial de Río e.e)

-"Un Guacamayo azul vendrá a esta ciudad"

El sujeto se da vuelta, se acerca y lo mira a los ojos

-"¿Es cierto eso? Mira que no se juega, uno de esos podría valer una fortuna"

-"No miento, y además de eso, en el Centro da Conservação Ambiental dicen que capturaron a una hembra que estaba en estado silvestre"

-"Un macho, y una hembra, podrían darnos un buen dineral por ellos… o podríamos hacerlos reproducirse, las crías son más cotizables que los adultos, tal como pasó con ese pichón de hace un año"

-"Así es, mañana viene a Río a jugar fútbol"

-"¿Pájaros jugando fútbol? Es la tontería más grande que he oído en mi vida"

-"Pues existe, y es el deporte más practicado por las aves… bueno, de hecho es el único deporte practicado por aves, pero es popular entre ellas"

-"Bien, llama a Fernando y dile que se aliste para el hecho"

-"De acuerdo jefe"

Tipa se retira de la habitación, dejándolos solos

"Muy bien..." -se da vuelta y mira a la cacatúa- "Vamos a ponernos en acción, Nigel" dice el hombre a su ave y ambos se van del cuarto

* * *

Al día siguiente, Blu estaba llegando a la sede del club, pero ve que no hay nadie en los alrededores (para variar e.e)

-"_¿Y ahora qué? ¿Se fueron de p*tas y no me invitaron tampoco?"_ pensaba Blu deteniéndose en el medio de la calle, hasta que oye una bocina desde atrás de él, al darse vuelta ve un bus (tamaño humano, digamos que es como en el fútbol real, el conductor es humano y el bus es de tamaño humano pero los que ocupan los asientos son aves) e inmediatamente se agacha dejando pasar al bus por encima de él, pero escucha un grito proveniente de éste...

-"¡Oye Blu!, ¿que no vienes?" se escuchaba desde éste

-"Oh no! Debo tomar el Bus para poder llegar al aeropuerto" toma su patineta y empieza a perseguir al bus, pero por obvias razones cada vez le podía seguir menos la corriente, hasta que ve unas tablas de madera sobre algunos reumáticos sobre el costado de la calle (arriba de la madera había una capa de hielo hecha por el frío, por lo que Blu la interpretó como una especie de rampa)

-_"__Perfecto"_ en ese momento se acelera tomado impulso del hielo en la calle, se agacha poniéndose en posición aerodinámica con las alas semiabiertas y salta...

-_"__Ay no puede ser..."_ piensa al ver que el impulso no era el suficiente para llegar al bus "_Bien patineta, gusto en conocerte" _da un paso hacia adelante todavía estando en el aire y se larga impulsándose desde el extremo de la patineta y con mucho esfuerzo logra sujetarse y aferrarse al techo del bus

-"_Puff, estuvo cerca"_ se da vuelta y ve a su patineta hecha pedazos por el impacto contra el suelo _"__Genial, la segunda de la semana"_

_**Mientras tanto, dentro del bus...**_

-_"__¿Dónde estará?" _se preguntaba para sus adentros John mirando por la ventana... hasta que ve una pluma azul caer en el marco de ésta _"__¿Sabrá hacer otra cosa que no sea meterse en problemas?" _pensó molesto

El entrenador estaba con una libreta anotando y preparando tácticas

_-"Mmm, McAllister podría ir de doble 5, así Chamberlain tiene más libertad por la apertura del área... o podría abrir juego hacia las bandas, para que tiren centro hacia el punto del penal, o también que Chamberlain quede de Media-punta y hacer un tridente ofensivo, Erickssen de 9, Oxford como extremo por la izquierda, y en la derecha iría..."_

Sus pensamientos se interrumpen al ver una pluma azul pardo caer por la ventana (el DT estaba un asiento adelante de John)

_-"...Gunderson"_ Al notar eso, se levanta de su asiento se acerca al conductor

_-"Ay no"_ John imaginándose lo que sucedería

-"¿Podría frenar un momento?"

-"Como no" le responde y pisa el freno haciendo que todo el bus se mueva hacia adelante y más de uno se dio la cabeza contra el asiento de adelante

-"_Te voy a matar, Blu"_ pensó algo irritado sujetándose la frente del golpe que se dio  
_**  
Unos instantes antes, con Blu...**_

-_"__Bien, ahora que pude llegar, tengo que encontrar la manera de entrar.."_ en ese momento se para arriba del bus haciendo equilibrio y con cuidado de no caerse _"__Veamos"_ observa todo el techo de éste donde, obviamente, no había manera de entrar hacia el interior del bus, pero sí ve una especie de manija de donde sujetarse _"__Ideal"_ en eso se aproxima a ésta, aunque estaba algo baja como para agarrarse con el ala, pero no se rendía _"__Ya casi, ya casi..."_

Y justo cuando la iba a alcanzar, el móvil se detuvo rápida y aparatosamente

-"AAAAHH" gritó mientras caía al suelo desde el techo del bus (imagínense que es como si te cayeras del capó de un auto, quizá no haya tanta equivalencia, pero las aves al tener huesos huecos son más livianas y no les duele tanto los golpes como a nosotros)

-"Muy bien Gunderson, ha practicado el salto mortal como te recomendé, aunque creo que necesitas más práctica" dijo el Entrenador apareciendo por detrás con voz sarcástica

-"Ehm, bueno je, este..." decía Blu algo indeciso

-"Te caíste, ¿no?"

-"Bueno... sí"

-"No deberías quedarte hasta la medianoche espiando a las loras de la casa de en frente tuya" dice el DT y ayuda a levantarse del suelo a Blu

-"Sí como no"

-"Ni tu te la crees a esa... bien, sube al bus que te necesito en mi delantera" se acerca más al oído de Blu para que nadie más lo escuche

-"Necesito que alguien se la pase al tronco de Erickssen" le susurra

Ambos ríen, se suben al bus y Blu se va a sentar en el asiento par con John

-"Buenas tardes Sr. Problemas, desea algún cafecito? Soda, Jugo, Gaseosa, Raticida?" le dice a éste algo malhumorado

-"Adivino, te partiste la frente contra el asiento cuando frenó el bus, ¿verdad?" le responde Blu

-"Bastante acertado, por cierto, 'estrella', trata de no hacer que te atropellen porque estos conos que tenemos de jugadores no corren ni a una babosa discapacitada, así que ten cuidado así corres de una punta a la otra del campo como una liebre, ok?"

-"¿Estás en tus días?" pregunta Blu con algo de inocencia

-"Más que vale que metas goles en Brasil, o esos 'días' van a ser los que tendrás que contar hasta que te rajen" le responde con mirada de ¬¬

-"Claaaaro, por supuesto, van a echar al que hace todos los goles y casi todas las asistencias…"

-"No a que te rajen del club, sino a que yo te raje a patadas"

*Ambos ríen*

-"Y bien, ¿listo para el gran viaje?"

-"Se, espero que no me coma una anaconda"

-"Pffff, quién te querría comer a ti..."

-"No lo sé, es que soy delicioso" dice Blu haciendo algunos movimientos algo gays y pasándose las alas por el pecho

Ambos vuelven a reír...

_**8 Horas después...**_

Blu y compañía estaban en el avión, en una parte hecha para ellos (sería algo así como una sala para pasajeros aves atrás de la sala para pasajeros humanos, tiene la misma forma y todo, hasta hay azafatas aves XD, pero más pequeño, reducido a tamaño de ellos y demás, un avión común y corriente, pero para aves xD) y sentado junto a John (los amigos sean unidos). Blu por aburrimiento empieza a mirar hacia todos lados, cuando en unos asientos no muy lejanos a los suyos ve a varias parejas besándose, abrazándose y todas esas cosas de parejas :B

Blu empieza a pensar sobre que nunca ha tenido pareja, ni tampoco muchos acercamientos a hembras, y que no podría estar así por siempre...

-"Oye John" dice éste llamando a su compañero...

Pero no le contesta ya que estaba dormido (imagínenselo recostado con la cabeza para atrás, la boca abierta, un hilo de baba y un globo de moco desde sus fosas nasales xD)

_-"Sigue durmiendo nomás, más te vale que los brasileños no te esquiven como a una piedra.."  
_  
-"Blu, ¿todo está en orden?" le pregunta Kyle, que estaba en el asiento de atrás, interrumpiéndolo

-"Ah... sí, porqué?"

-"Te veo algo... pensativo, más de lo normal por supuesto"

-"Pues..." -gira la cabeza y observa otra vez a todas esas parejas- "¿Alguna vez has pensado que necesitamos... no sé... parejas?"

-"¿Parejas? Pffff, nosotros somos futbolistas, el fútbol está hecho para nosotros, y nosotros estamos hechos para el fútbol, no necesitamos hembras... ahora, si quieres coger eso ya es otra cosa"

-"Es que me siento algo... mmm, cómo decirlo..."

-"¿Sólo?"

-"Sí, eso, me siento sólo... sabes, no creo que todo en la vida sea fútbol..."

-"Ganaste más de 10 premiaciones individuales, eres el jugador contemporáneo más popular de Norteamérica, jugaste durante 12 años al deporte y tu carrera aún no llegó ni a la mitad, anotaste más de 500 goles, jugaste en 3 clubes distintos, 2 de ellos eran _europeos(*)_ y potencias de allá, te entregaron el premio al mejor jugador del continente en 3 ocasiones, fuiste reconocido por estrellas históricas y internacionales, te han comparado con jugadores humanos, y no con jugadores cualquiera, inclusive especialistas humanos comparan tu pegada con la de futbolistas de la talla de Romário, Van Basten, Batistuta y Shevchenko, eres el máximo goleador de la liga y uno de los mayores asistentes, además de ser titular en la selección de nuestro país, jugaste 3 copas del mundo ya... ¿y todavía crees que no puedes vivir del fútbol?"

-"Toda mi vida he vivido del fútbol... pero llegará un momento en que seremos demasiado veteranos y los clubes ya no nos querrán porque no podremos jugar a la velocidad de los jugadores actuales, entonces nos tendremos que retirar, y allí ya no podremos vivir del fútbol, necesitaremos a alguien que nos acompañe, ya que la _caprichosa(*)_ no nos acompañará más..."

-"Pff, recién entras en la adultez y ya te preocupas por ser veterano, ay ay Blu... nosotros somos jóvenes, muy jóvenes, tú puedes darle 10 vueltas a un campo entero en menos de media hora, nadie te gana en velocidad aún, quizá no seas el jugador más codiciado de el país, pero eres la estrella del equipo, y todavía ni siquiera llegaste a los 20 años (20 años humanos serían algo así como 40 años de guacamayo, pero como en otra escena dije, las aves al tener cuerpos más livianos no sufren tanto los efectos de la gravedad y el tiempo como nosotros, obviamente también envejecen y todo eso, pero no se les nota tanto tan rápido como a nosotros, por lo que podrían jugar hasta los 50 o 60 años humanos aprox.)"

-"Sí, pero reitero, no siempre podremos vivir del fútbol, ni yo tampoco seré tan veloz o preciso como lo soy ahora por siempre"

-"¿Y qué me dices de nuestro entrenador? Allí está, él se retiró del fútbol como futbolista hace 10 años, sigue soltero y todavía vive del fútbol"

-"Él es un caso especial, y cuando se va del club hacia su casa, ¿qué hace? ¿con quién está? ¿quién lo acompaña?"

-"Quizá el no lo necesite como tú dices, de todas maneras no olvidemos que él es un Halcón anciano con un guacamayo que se hizo adulto hace un par de años"

-"Sí..."

Se forma un silencio entre ambos, cuando Kyle decide darle una esperanza a Blu

-"De todas maneras, ahora vamos a Brasil, allí hay muchos tipos de guacamayos, quizá encuentres alguna hembra interesante... cuando yo jugué en Deportivo Saprissa de Costa Rica conocí a una guacamaya escarlata que tenía un busto para arrancarte las plumas una por una y entregárselas en un jarro de plata"

Ambos ríen...

-"De acuerdo, supongo que éste será el lugar ideal para probar suerte" dice Blu algo más alegre

-"¡Exacto!, y ahora duérmete que vas a tener que estar lúcido para seguirle la corriente a los sudamericanos"

Luego de eso, ambos se acomodan en sus respectivos asientos para poder descansar un poco antes de jugar el partido

* * *

_**Caprichosa **_**es una manera de llamar a los balones de fútbol muy usada en España**

**Sobre lo de los clubes europeos, es otro fic que voy a escribir, con una historia previa a ésta sobre la experiencia de Blu jugando en el extranjero, más precisamente en Inglaterra, no tengo previsto para cuándo lo haré, pero que lo haré ténganlo por hecho**

**Eso ha sido todo por hoy :v, nos vemos y hasta la próxima queridos futboleros... y también los no-futboleros que siguen mi fic :P**

**Saludos desde Argentina**


End file.
